Entre el amor y la venganza
by AkemiMizuki
Summary: Acaso el amor puede romper la barreras de la indiferencia , el odio y la venganza.El destino caprichoso que se empeña en unir dos linajes predestinados a odiarse .En ese juego cruzado en el cual el que se enamora termina perdiendo -Thunderfrost -
1. Tratado

** Entre el amor y la venganza**

**Como evitar enamorarse del enemigo**

* * *

El Odiar es algo que nace de las cenizas de un amor, como el Ave Fénix, el cuál siempre lo vamos a llevar con nosotros, porque no podemos olvidar a quién odiamos, porque lo amamos.

* * *

_Capitulo 1 : Tratado de paz_

* * *

Vivir en un mundo donde no eres importante para nadie es como no existir , como estar muerto en vida.

Sin un lugar donde pertenecer

Una vida caótica llena de rechazo,dolor y melancolía

Cayendo en una profunda oscuridad ..Su destino es el constante dolor de vivir día a día sin una ilusión

Soledad su única compañía ,la muerte su mayor sueño , esperanzas rotas e ira latente..

En un rincón oscuro de una repugnante celda de máxima seguridad ,una figura oscura de un hombre cayéndose a pedazos rompía el silencio .Quien un día fue un brillante principe ,un talentoso hechicero y ahora no era más que un animal enjaulado, mientras que sufría y se pudría en esta sucia celda, los demás estaban felices disfrutando su sentencia algunos incluso molestos de que fuera algo demasiado suave para alguien como él.

Con grilletes en sus manos dándole poco acceso al movimiento, moretones en sus muñecas por el resultado de la debilidad, las cadenas eran lo único que lo sostenían, ya que su piernas no podían soportar su peso, por eso estaban llenas de sangre, se negaba a comer .Una horrible cosa en su boca que sabía a metal..

Todo era sombrío

Solo quedaba la profunda y desolada oscuridad..

Solo el dolor que quema el alma

Se sentía como que ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir adelante ¿Para que vivir ?Seguiría un ciclo infinito de odio y destrucción .Una rutina que lo único que dejaba era el vació y resentimiento auto-destructivo de su propio ser.

Tal vez se lo merecía todo, la muerte era demasiado para alguien como él. Debía estar en cautiverio como el monstruo repugnante que era .

Llevaba poco tiempo allí, pero para el habían sido siglos, físicamente era un despojo humano, un pedazo de carne, débil, humillado, con este profundo dolor y desesperación.

Lloraba, gritaba y sabía que nadie iba escuchar porque a nadie le importaba su sufrimiento , todos querían verlo de esa manera tan vulnerable .Con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar ,esas lágrimas que caían cada noche ,se rindió acepto su cruel destino..

Se revolvía en la humillación de estar atrapado ..

Y Thor la única persona que se preocupaba un poco por él no había venido a verlo ni una sola vez, lo abandono como cuando eran niños y lo hizo a un lado por sus amigos.

Se sintió tan solo.

Tan solo como siempre lo estuvo.

¿Por qué ese dolor que sentía era tan profundo, tan desgarrador ?

Cerraba los ojos fuertemente queriendo desaparecer por un momento..

Cada minuto odiaba más a Thor y aun así lo esperaba cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo y el nunca se apareció . Veía la puerta y alucinaba que él llegaba, ya no sabía distinguir si era real o solo un destello de su imaginación, una pequeña muestra que finalmente estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Un día Thor se canso

De las bromas

De las burlas

De ser engañado

De ser traicionado

Un día fue su límite

Un día dejo que Loki se hundiera en la cárcel.

Lo contrario del amor no es el odio si no la indiferencia . Y su odio no era más que una escusa para ocultar esos sentimientos , quería llamar la atención , por que se sentía invisible como si no fuera parte del universo .

Los primeros días gritaba e insultaba y como castigo lo mandaban a pelear con guerreros frente al pueblo el cual se burlaba de él como siempre lo habían hecho, llenándolo de insultos .. Tiraban cosas a veces lo golpeaban. Llegaba a su celda lleno de sangre, moretones..

Podía escuchar en su cabeza a Thor en su mente una y otra vez

_-Cuando sea rey voy a matar a todos los gigantes de hielo_

_-Voy a matar a todos los gigantes de hielo_

_Thor solo fue una vez a visitarlo cuando lo dejo en esa celda .Loki tenía ese aparato en la boca. Recuerda esas palabras como lanzas a su corazón._

_-Loki me has traicionado, decepcionado profundamente una y otra vez, creo que ya es suficiente, me rindo contigo. Tu escogiste ser mi enemigo.. .Te perdone, luche por ti pero ya no puedo soportarlo, quiero que sepas que se acabó , ya no seré indulgente .Voy a luchar por Asgard por la justicia y mis sentimientos no me impedirán luchar contra ti.-Dijo-Thor con amargura dejando un suave beso en el aparato que le impedía hablar como símbolo de un adiós , el entendía más que las palabras ,las acciones...  
_

_Thor se rindió y lo hizo de verdad, no volvió ni una sola vez_

_Lo abandono_

_Sintió dolor de verlo marcharse, Thor lo dejo en la oscuridad, solo y no entendida por que le afectaba tanto su partida eran enemigos no debía sentir nada más que odio .L__o vio alejarse para siempre y sus lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, lo había perdido todo .Él fue el único que lo quiso en todo el mundo por milenios y se preguntaba por qué lo odiaba tanto , porque deseaba su muerte quizás fue porque un día dejo de quererlo se fue con sus amigos y lo olvido.._

_Era su enemigo entonces por que sentía como su corazón dejaba de latir ,por que dolía tanto como si perdiera una parte de si mismo._

_-Thor, espera_

_-Thor, no te vayas_

_Grito, quiso decirle que volviera, que lo abrazara , que lo necesita para que no se rindiera , que nunca se rindiera.._

_Pero este se fue, para siempre_

_Sin mirar atrás_

_Sin ver esas lágrimas sinceras que caían por su rostro sin detenerse._

_Lo había perdido y sentía como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos ya no había nadie ,no pertenencia a ningún lugar _

_Estaba solo.._

* * *

Paso el tiempo y ya no tenía energía, ni podía moverse, ya no lo volvieron a mandar a pelear y no tenía esperanza de salvación, nadie vendrá por él, un sucio mentiroso que a nadie le importa ,que nadie quiere.Más bien se regocijarían ante su muerte

Por vivir tanto tiempo engañado se convirtió en su propio engaño ,en un fraude toda su vida había sido eso una mentira .Solo una fachada que ocultaba su verdadero ser , una máscara que ocultaba lo que era en realidad..

* * *

Los gigantes de hielo robaron el baúl de invierno y amenazaron las defensas de Asgard .La misma realeza Jotun pidió una audiencia con el Rey Odin para solucionar sus problemas políticos. Thor estaba en Midgard sin tener ningún conocimiento de los acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo.

Entraron al gran salón los gigantes, fuertes , musculosos que parecían ser guarda espaldas y estaban los representantes de la realeza que eran diplomáticos .Todos los Asgardianos parecían paralizados y con miedo de verlos allí.

La audiencia había empezado en un ambiente lleno de tensión..

-Yo deseo lograr la paz ya estoy cansado de todas estas guerras que solo dejan muerte y destrucción-Dijo -Odin

-Yo Byleistr príncipe de Jötunheim quiero lo mismo que usted rey de Asgard, por eso pedimos civilizadamente una audiencia porque exigimos de vuelta al príncipe Loki Laufeyson .Para así restablecer la paz de nuestros mundos ...

-Loki Laufeyson es un traidor de Asgard, está cumpliendo aun su sentencia.-Agrego- Odin

- No queremos un conflicto .Tenemos entendido que firmaste hace mucho tiempo un contrato con nuestro padre el rey para mantener la paz entre nuestros reinados algo que no cumpliste. Pero mi hermano el rey Helblindi quiere reanudarlo ya que quiere una alianza con su reino porque tenemos un enemigo en común un titan llamado Thanos .Que está poniendo en peligro la seguridad de nuestros mundos es por eso que estamos dispuestos a negociar, no confiamos en ustedes pero con ese trato conseguiremos hacerlo.-Dijo-El príncipe Jotun con perspicacia

-Yo no rompí nuestro trato fueron ustedes los que arruinaron la coronación de mi hijo Thor.

-Mi padre está enfadado porque robaste a Loki , rompiste el trato . Quería venganza..

-Loki debía ser educado adecuadamente como Asgardiano . Laufey nunca lo quiso, no vas a negar que lo tenía escondido para que nadie se diera cuenta de su existencia por ser un enano, si no hubiera sido por mi hubiera muerto-Agrego-Odin

-Él debe ser educado también como un Jotun queremos darle la debida instrucción.. Sería más fuerte, si tiene una buena preparación, la que ustedes no fueron capaces de darle.

-Loki fue educado como un Asgardiano , es sumamente inteligente .Yo misma me encargue de su estudio en la magia y la cultura -Dijo-Frigga

-Ahora debes darnos a Loki para que sea instruido correctamente la educación de Asgard no es suficiente -Dijo-El príncipe

-Si va con ustedes él nos traicionara, el ayudo a Thanos a invadir Midgard .-dijo-Odin

-Tenemos ese trato sino lo regresan deben prepararse para una guerra .Ustedes no saben educar a un Jotun es por eso que pasaron estas situaciones que se pudieron evitar si lo hubiéramos educado correctamente .Loki no es suficientemente poderoso para combatir contra el Titan pero es tan astuto que hizo un plan por eso está vivo, nadie va a ese planeta y sobrevive sin embargo nuestro pequeño príncipe lo hizo…

-Está bien cumpliré con el trato pero ustedes también deben cumplir con su parte, debes traer a Loki de nuevo a nosotros en un buen estado, no quiero que lo lastimen.

-Cuando esté listo sellaremos el trato de paz por medio de Loki Laufeyson y de tu hijo Thor Odinson .Como fue acordado hace milenios.-Dijo-El príncipe de escarcha

-Lo haré, sé que el trato es válido aun supongo que debo cumplirlo... .-Traigan a Loki Laufeyson-Dijo-Odin a los guardias

* * *

Loki escuchó un ruido de varios guardias que se acercaran, lo sacaron de su jaula, le dieron ropa adecuada y lo llevaron delante de Odin .Los gigantes de Hielo estaban allí también, el apenas podía caminar, sus ojos ardían por la exposición a la luz, estaba pálido casi transparente, su estaba despeinado y sucio parecía un esqueleto, tan débil y frágil ..

Trato de verse fuerte para no parecer que estaba tan mal.

Miró a todos con ira y odio.

Estaba Odin y Frigga parecían enojados .Al otro lado unos cinco gigantes de hielo , todos eran enormes , musculosos daban miedo con solo mirarlos .

Había un ambiente tenso y hostil.

Solo escuchaba los demás hablando.

Estaban negociando.

Negociando por el.

Los miró con desesperación, se dio cuenta no era más que una reliquia robada ,un tratado de paz así que en ese momento significaba eso mismo..

Loki estaba en el centro de la gran sala, amordazado con grandes cadenas.

-Yo soy Byleistr príncipe de Jötunheim , venimos por ti Loki Laufeyson

Loki lo miró sin saber qué hacer.

-Lo siento hijo mío -dijo-Odin

-Si pequeño el gran rey de Asgard no es más que un asesino y un ladrón-Agrego- Byleistr

-No, yo lo salve ustedes lo abandonaron -Replico -Odin

-No seas hipócrita, él está muriendo ahora mismo míralo Odin apenas es que puede mantenerse en pie -Puede que Laufry estaba avergonzado de su tamaño pero el sigue teniendo sangre real no debe ser tratado de esta manera tan degradante . -Volverá con nosotros a Jötunheim por que ustedes son unos ilusos , el solo es víctima de Thanos y de ustedes mismos por no apreciaron sus habilidades...

-Nosotros amamos a nuestro pequeño niño ,deben traerlo de vuelta pronto .Por favor no lo lastimen –Dijo-Frigga

-Cuando esté listo lo traeremos de vuelta a Asgard y nosotros somos los incivilizados miren como tienen a el príncipe de dos reinos pero cuando venga de nuevo van a ver el cambio que va a tener –grito -Byleistr

Loki escuchaba todo con atención y tuvo miedo .No quería ir con ellos ya que el mató a su rey de seguro le esperaba dolor. El gritaba con la poca voz que le quedaba, se aferraba a la pared negándome a ir con ellos , grito el nombre de Thor para que lo ayudara porque él era el único que podría hacer algo pero él no vino a salvarlo, ni si quiera se presentó ante el tribunal.

Lo buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada esperando que apareciera y lo defendiera... Pero no lo hizo

De seguro estaba con Sif o Jane , en alguna fiesta siempre lo había dejado de lado por sus amigos y en este momento fulminante se rindió. Se lo llevaron casi inconsciente y él se dejó ir ya no había nada que hacer más que dejarse llevar .Sus lágrimas caían, su sangre también .

Thor lo había dejado , ya no le importaba que hicieran con su querido hermano ,lo había dejado de querer . Loki lo había perdido , quizas jamás lo volvería y ni siquiera se había despedido pero eso ya no importaba..

Eso siempre había sido una reliquia robada ahora estaba de vuelta a sus propietarios ..

Con las esperanzas destruidas y el corazón roto se alejaba de Asgard el lugar que un día llamo hogar

* * *

Tomo en cuenta solo la pelicula Thor y los vengadores .Estoy triste de que no estén los vengadores en este Fic pero bueno sera en otra oportunidad ya que esta en la categoría de Thor esta centrada en Asgard y Jötunheim .

Es una historia entre Lady Loki y Thor pero también sobre el pasado de Thor y Loki

En esta historia los gigantes de hielo restablecieron su prosperidad y tienen el Cofre de los Inviernos Antiguos .

No duden en comentar lo que piensan ,ideas y opiniones . Todo lo que ustedes puedan comentarme lo tomare en cuenta..

Aun estoy terminando el fic de "Camino a la redención " Así que por eso no voy a publicar tan rápido como quisiera pero tratare de actualizar pronto ..

**Advertencias :**Faltas de ortografía y redacción (Soy un desastre xD) No tengo beta pero me esforzare para que todo este bien ..

Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los uso para hacer fic ..Esperando que a ustedes les agrade..


	2. Cambiar

Si pudiéramos profundizar en la vida íntima de nuestros enemigos, encontraríamos tanta tristeza y sufrimiento que desarmarían cualquier hostilidad nuestra.—Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

* * *

_Capítulo 2:Cambiar_

* * *

Cuando despertó estaba en Jötunheim muy a diferencia de lo que pensaba de la cárcel y el dolor, estaba muy cómodo en una cama enorme. Su habitación era inmensa hecha especialmente para un gigante y no para un enano como él .Podía ver como todo estaba hecho de hielo y cristal había una gran ventana con un paisaje blanco y desolado.

Vinieron unos gigantes de hielo con comida, él se negó a comer o a beber nada .Siempre era sigiloso y no confiaba en nadie podía ser que la comida estuviera envenenada

Su magia fluía con regularidad, sus heridas estaban sanadas parecía estar completamente bien ..Era extraño porque no sabía que estaba pasando.

¿Dónde estaban las cadenas?

¿Dónde estaba el dolor?

Se encontraba muy confundido sobre la hospitalidad, debería estar en una celda encerrado si no era así entonces ellos querían algo de él o querían que hiciera algo ..

-Buenos días príncipe Loki , es bueno que estés despierto–Dijo- Una voz fuerte de un gigante que entro a la habitación

Loki estaba a la defensiva -¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es usted?

-Yo soy un consejero, no tengas miedo no te haré daño

-¿Por qué estoy aquí y no en una cárcel? ¿Por qué no me matan?. Yo mate a su rey, casi los mato a todos. No comprendo esta situación.

-Como comprenderás fuimos a reclamarte al rey Odin , ya que perteneces a este lugar.

-¿Por qué?

-Todo tiene una razón de ser.

-No entiendo por qué me trajeron aquí..

- Laufey era nuestro rey , pero era tirano y quería destruir a Odin por eso no se preocupaba por su pueblo .Luchamos milenios ya sabes que somos conocidos por el caos , somos indomables , destructivos .. Teníamos un reino de hielo prospero pero Laufey quería la guerra entonces nuestro reino entro en crisis cuando el cofre de invierno fue robado, junto a ti..

-Yo también tengo esa herencia de odio .Thor y yo nacimos para ser enemigos también luchamos entre nosotros... -Dijo-Loki

-Después de que nos dimos cuenta de que tú eras uno de nosotros cuando viniste a enfrentarnos junto a Thor , luego engañaste al rey Laufey para matarlo y destruir nuestro mundo. Decidimos que volvieras a nosotros porque sabemos que no era tu culpa, era la de ellos por educarte inadecuadamente ,por robarte .No te culpamos a ti si no a Asgard..

-Solo quería ser aceptado, pertenecer a Asgard ya que allí solo soy un monstruo siempre me han tratado como basura quería ser un igual como Thor que mis padres vieran que yo también existía.

-No perteneces a Asgard ahora lo sabes pero está bien ahora estas aquí , estamos restaurando Jötunheim fuimos a reclamarte por que necesitábamos a el primogénito según las leyes eres el heredero a la corona estamos dispuestos a perdonar tus altercados ya que te aceptaremos como príncipe pero deberás someterte a cambios y exigencias ..

-Así que me necesitan.

-Tus hermanos tienen planes para ti , debes asumir tus responsabilidades ahora que estas aquí .-Dormiste por quince días ,ya debes tener tu magia de nuevo, creo que ya tu cuerpo está sano ahora acompáñame debemos hablar acerca de la coronación como príncipe ..

-¿Qué? Yo no creo que .. No estoy listo .Aun soy príncipe de Asgard..

-Vas a renunciar a ser el príncipe de Asgard para convertirte en nuestro príncipe. Si no quieres la corona Jötunheim como príncipe heredero, el rey entrara en guerra con Asgard ya que ellos tienen un trato con nosotros ambos debemos cumplirlo y tú también deberás hacerlo .Si no aceptas nos veremos obligados a tomar las medidas adecuadas , te enviaremos con Thanos sabemos que él te busca y no será tan indulgente contigo después de que tú lo traicionaras .No hay opciones, deberás obedecer..

-Lo entiendo.. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

- Sabes hacer algo que va hacer permanente, pero es necesario

-De que se trata..

-Sabemos que eres un cambia formas

- Así es.

-Debes convertirte en una mujer jotün

-¿Qué? No puedo hacer eso es muy peligroso. Yo no puedo controlarme de esa manera ,mi magia es descontrolada y las emociones también.

-Es la única forma príncipe, las hembras jotün tienen más poder mágico que los machos y tus hermanos quieren que tengas el máximo de tu poder , cuando seas un príncipe si eres un hombre no podrás controlar tanta energía ,sé que las mujeres jotün son más débiles físicamente pero de esa forma podrás tener herederos también ,tus hermanos no son capaces de cambiar la forma ...

-Entonces como mis supuestos hermanos son príncipes si no son mujeres porque yo soy el que tengo que convertirme en algo que no soy solo porque ellos no son capaces de tener hijos por su cuenta por que no se casan tienen hijos y me dejan en paz

-Tu eres un deforme, un enano .Todo es diferente para ti es por eso que eres tan importante debe ser un jotün puro el que deba engendrar los herederos no otra criatura .Pero no te preocupes eres joven si tus hermanos mueren aun estas tu ...

-No me debes recordar que soy un anormal, una vergüenza, un monstruo y por eso tengo que cambiar de sexo solo porque mis hermanos no son capaces de tener descendencia por eso me traen aquí ,que desgraciados..Además de que quieren que tenga herederos y como quieren que haga eso si soy muy pequeño para un gigante no creen y mi hijo será enano tambien ...-dijo-Loki (Enojado )

-Puede que seas pequeño pero eres el más poderoso de todos y debes casarte con alguien de tu tamaño que tenga sangre real para que tus hijos sean puros pero eso lo resuelven tus hermanos ellos quieren unir tu sangre con la de alguien más para formar un ser que esta predestinado a la grandeza..

- Yo no lo haré, no me casare con alguien que no quiera, no soy un maldito objeto .Yo soy capaz de encontrar a alguien por mi cuenta..-Grito-Loki

-Lo siento príncipe pero debes hacer lo que mi rey diga o acaso quieres regresar con Thanos

Loki le dio un escalofrió podría hacer cualquier cosa que evitara volver con el Mercader de muerte -No, eso nunca

-Ten en cuenta que no podrás volver hacer lo que eras, no hay paso atrás ,esto es permanente .Es el sacrificio que debes hacer para ser un príncipe y también eres un heredero al trono.

-Lo haré ya te lo dije, sé que es un riesgo pero lo voy a tomar con tal de no regresar a manos de Thanos..

-Prepárate por que mañana será la coronación…-Dijo- El consejero mientras se iba-

Loki acostó en su enorme cama pensando en la situación sabía que era una horrible idea pero era mejor que estar en la cárcel encadenado y muriendo sin su magia…

Tenía un poco de miedo porque cuando se transformaba en mujer sus sentimientos aumentaban eran más intensos y profundos por eso nunca lo hacía porque era peligroso ya que sus emociones fluían sin control además de que en esa forma se sentía atraía por los hombres y por ello la casarían con quien sabe con cual príncipe ..Pero él era manipulador,el dios del engaño podría dominar a cualquier tonto príncipe y así lograría ser reina con todo el poder de dominar un mundo quizás luego lo mataría y elegiría a alguien más.

Y debía volvería a Asgard para que todos se dieran cuenta que él era un excelente rey/reina mucho mejor que Thor..Asgard fue el lugar donde creció y había sufrido tanto en ese lugar por ser jotün por que sus sentidos y poderes se desarrollan cuando tienen cierta edad no como los Asgardianos. Era por esa razón que era diferente, débil e inútil ante los ojos de Asgard..

Asgard fue una desgracia aunque hubo momentos felices con Thor en aventuras hasta que este lo abandono.. Entendía porque Odin prefirió a Thor ya que era su hijo verdadero con este tenía muchas cosas en común como la lucha, las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo ,la agresividad , eran como guerreros. Mientras que él siempre tenía más cosas en común con su madre aprendiendo magia ,cultura y desarrollando su inteligencia..

Lo que no podía entender es porque razón le mintió irónicamente a él, le dio esperanzas para destruirlas en mil pedazos..

Mataban gigantes de hielo, hablaban mal de estos, que eran unos horribles seres del infierno y él era uno de ellos .Dijo todo eso sabiendo de su herencia…

¿Cómo no odiarlos?

Cuando su corazón se hizo pedazos, se rompió y nadie le importo

Era por eso que no era aceptado por que no pertenencia a ese lugar.

Odiado y repudiado

Estaba enfadado con Thor por no salvarlo , por no defenderlo ante el tribunal ,por ni siquiera presentarse .Por mentirle diciendo que no lo abandonaría , que lo protegería para siempre y que nunca dejaría de quererlo ...Farsa todo había sido una cruel mentira por años en que creyó en esas palabras de Thor .Nunca más volvería a ser engañado por un tonto e inútil sentimiento..

Él se fue un día dejándolo atrás por sus amigos y ni si quiera fue capaz de mirarlo, por milenios solo entre libros llorando en silencio por su propia debilidad , por no ser suficiente para nadie , porque nunca nadie lo amo , porque estaba solo y ya nada importaba...

Palabras , recuerdos y promesas que se las llevaba el viento..

Su vida llena de dolor ,mentiras y traiciones .Thor se fue a Midgard con otros amigos, nuevas amantes y el solo debía olvidar su existencia pero por más que quisiera nunca olvidaba a Thor este llegaba a su mente en cada minuto no conseguía sacarlo de su cabeza y le dolía ser abandonado por alguien que prometió nunca hacerlo .Pero un día cuando fuera reina de todo pagaría por eso ,se vengaría de él por abandonarlo, por dejarlo a un lado ,por no importarle lo que pasaría con él..

Su mirada perdida en el paisaje desolado -"Sentimiento" "Patético sentimiento"-Replico- .

Su corazón debía ser tan frió como el hielo para no ser herido nunca más .Era mejor dejar de sentir así nadie le haría daño de nuevo.

* * *

Thor se encontraba en Midgard había pasado dos años en los cuales estuvo con los vengadores luchando contra enemigos poderosos, también visitando a Jane de vez en cuando.

Thor estaba sentado en un gran sillón en la sala de la torre Stark un poco nostálgico y melancólico. Extrañaba a Loki y se preocupaba mucho por él ,incluso después de ser traicionado por este..

Tony se sentó junto a él -Hey amigo que te pasa, te noto triste ¿Una chica te ha robado el corazón?-Dijo-Stark

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Dijo-Thor

-Por qué pasas todo el día suspirando y distraído. Es normal que pensemos que estás enamorado pero eso no explica por qué estas triste como si quien sea que quieras no te correspondiera, dado que es Jane te corresponde pensamos que quizás es otra persona -Dijo-Steve .(Sentándose en el otro costado del sillón )

-No se trata de eso –Dijo-Thor

-Llevas así mucho tiempo estamos preocupados ,esta situación se sale de control, está afectando todo el equipo, tu comportamiento no es el adecuado, te estás haciendo daño a ti mismo . Si quieres a alguien ve y díselo pero deja de arruinar las misiones Thor somos héroes no debe haber errores –Dijo-Steve

-Amigos tienen razón creo que debería regresar a Asgard a tratar de solucionar mis aflicciones y problemas. Ya saben mi padre me dijo que podía quedarme mientras resolvía un problema en el cual no quería que me entrometiera pero creo que es tiempo de volver -Dijo-Thor

-Eso es extraño porque tu padre no quería que estuvieras allí –Dijo-Bruce

-No lo sé, mi padre siempre hace todo por alguna razón .Pero es hora de regresar quiero visitar a mi hermano hace muchos años que no lo veo debo cerciorarme de que este bien –Respondió-Thor

-Así que ese es el asunto que te tiene tan desanimado te preocupas por juego de renos o extrañas luchar con él ..En Asgard las personas son muy extrañas ¿Que a pasado con él? -Agrego-Tony

-Mi hermano está en la cárcel me prohibieron visitarlo así que no lo he visto en mucho tiempo, espero poder verlo de nuevo cuando llegue a Asgard ,estoy seguro que mi madre me ayudara a convencer a mi padre de dejarme visitarlo–Dijo-Thor

-Para que vas a visitar a un traidor se merece todo eso además no dijiste que no es tu hermano, no debería importar que pasa con el –Agrego-Clint

-No digas eso puede que allá tomado malas decisiones pero él es mi hermano y todavía me preocupo por su seguridad ..–gritó -Thor

-Si es adoptado ¿Quién es su verdadera familia? Nunca nos has contado sobre esa parte de tu vida , siempre dices que Loki y tu eran amigos ¿Que paso? ¿Qué cambio? –Dijo-Steve

Thor miro el suelo con tristeza - Cuando tenía quince años en edad de Midgard ,mis padres me contaron que Loki era adoptado ,que lo habían salvado de morir pero no me dijeron toda la historia solo que debía cuidarlo y protegerlo , por eso no debía decirle la verdad hasta que cumplirá la edad suficiente .Fue hace poco tiempo que me entere que era un gigante de hielo fue algo que no esperaba ya que son una raza enemiga, odiada y son monstruos repugnantes que causan miedo y terror a los Asgardianos, yo mismo los mataba con mis propias manos .

Thor suspiro algo desanimado- Pero yo quería a Loki a pesar de que no es mi hermano, él no es como ellos ..Como puedo olvidar que fuimos amigos ,luchábamos juntos , criados juntos ,éramos muy unidos .Loki no siempre ha sido malo hubo un tiempo donde veía en sus ojos felicidad y sonreía para mí ..Pero él se fue alejando y busco la soledad ya que él no era como yo o mis amigos .Se llenó de celos e ira se sintió rechazado en ese tiempo yo era arrogante, creía que era un guerrero fuerte y por eso debía ser rey .Cuando se dio cuenta de su herencia enloqueció y se sintió traicionado , por eso me odia porque yo lo herí con mi actitud por eso no puedo dejar que se pierda en la oscuridad en la que esta , aun puedo salvarlo .No descansaré hasta recuperar la amistad de mi hermano .

-Debe ser difícil para el darse cuenta que era una criatura que detesto toda su vida, que le mintieron , sus verdaderos padres lo dejaron a morir y fue criado por sus enemigos –Dijo-Steve

-Eso no es una excusa para lo que hizo-Dijo-Clint

-Quizás debas hablar con juego de renos –Agrego-Tony

-Tony tiene razón quizás debas pedir explicaciones de sus acciones, siempre hay un motivo –Dijo—Steve

Thor se quedó mirando nada en partícula muy triste –Me gustaría recobrar a mi hermano ,el que perdí , el que me quería .No sé en qué momento todo cambio..

Clint se sintió culpable de ocultar algo que pudo disminuir el dolor a Thor así que decidió al fin confesar -Sé que no te había dicho esto Thor pero yo estaba enojado con Loki , quería que sufriera por lo que me hizo..

Thor se levantó de repente y se dirigió hacia Barton con agresividad -¿Qué ocultas Barton? Si es sobre mi hermano exijo que hables..

-Está bien Thor, sé que Loki fue manipulado por alguien llamado Thanos , él es el que nos dio las ordenes. Loki tenía miedo de ese sujeto , le hacía caso en todo lo que dijera ,lo tenía en su poder y usaba control mental también .Era diferente al mío pero igual de efectivo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Porque Loki me uso como su títere , quería que pagara por eso-Contesto-Clint

-Estado casi tres años con este dolor y tú no fuiste capaz de decirme eso , he sufrido todos los días por su ausencia por que él está en una cárcel, porque me odia..

-Lo lamento Thor

-Debiste hablarme primero , él ha cometido otros altercados en mi contra en los cuales fue juzgado pero la cárcel solo hace que su odio crezca ,yo no quería eso .Yo no deseo perderlo de nuevo, ni que sufra..

-Vamos Break Point no te deprimas ni intentes golpear a Barton . Estoy seguro que pronto vas a tener a tu hermano psicópata queriendo matarte de nuevo –Dijo-Stark

-Por lo menos cuando peleaba conmigo sabía que él estaba bien, que sentía algo aunque sea odio por mí , ahora no se nada..

-Sabes Thor si te sirve de consuelo yo no creo que Loki te odie a pesar de todo siempre habrá una parte de él que recuerde lo que fueron en el pasado solo debes hacer que el recuerde esos momentos quizas pueda redimirse y volver hacer lo que un día fueron ..-dijo Steve-

-Gracias mis amigos espero volverlos a ver pronto, es tiempo de volver a Asgard. Tal vez mi padre considere hacer otro juicio y bajar la sentencia a Loki y logre convencerlo de dejarme visitar a mi hermano …–Agrego Thor, despidiéndose.

* * *

Saludos espero que les agrade esta historia cualquier cosa me escriben .Gracias por leer :)

* * *

AkatsukiDrak :Muchas gracias por leer este Fic y valoro mucho sus comentarios.. Perdón por la ortografía voy a revisar mejor esos aspectos aun así fue de gran ayuda para mí que me dijera lo que está mal para así yo poder corregirlo .Bueno saludos :)


	3. Posdata

Basta. Estoy fuera. De los recuerdos. Del pasado. Pero también estoy perdido. Antes o después las cosas que has dejado atrás te alcanzan-_Federico Moccia_

* * *

Capitulo 3: Posdata Te quiero

* * *

Loki se quedó en su enorme cama con los ojos abiertos mirando el techo de cristal , no podía dormir las pesadillas lo embargaban y constantemente lo torturaban .Recordaba cuando estaba con los chitauris encerrado siendo golpeado y humillado , a veces viendo como Thor y Odin lo tiraban a ese abismo sin piedad y aun podía sentir esa sensación de caer en la oscuridad, en la desolación ,perdiéndolo todo ..

Tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos para no vivir esas horribles experiencias una y otra vez o un día levantarse en ese espantoso y terrorífico lugar infernal donde Thanos lo tenía..

Los chitauris se encargaron de él, haciendo un excelente trabajo de pasar de un niño vulnerable, triste y confundido a un hombre sin conciencia, malvado ,orgulloso con un gran ego y odio contra el despiadado mundo que lo vio nacer.

Quizás solo había dolor en su vida, la muerte tenía un sabor dulce en esos momentos .Estaba a la deriva perdido en la oscuridad y el dolor .

A veces quisiera que sus días acabaran ahora estaba allí siendo usado de nuevo por alguien, pareciera como si ese fuese el motivo de su existencia ..

Lucho por ser aceptado por quien lo robo, aparto y no lo quiso suficiente. Odin él mismo que hizo que odiará a Thor por preferirlo, porque era mejor, porque era amado , porque era perfecto incluso su imperfección era apreciada .Odin también logro que se odiara a sí mismo dándose asco por ser uno de los gigantes de hielo que siempre detesto .En Asgard siempre hablaban pestes de ellos , los mataban sin piedad. Y el resulto ser uno de esos despreciables monstruos sin corazón. Entonces si no tenía corazón, ni sentimientos entonces por qué no podía dejar de sentir ese profundo dolor...

Odin lo usó como una reliquia robada creía que con él podría haber algún tipo de paz entre los mundos y fue un desastre al descubrir que todo su vida era una vil mentira, engañado por alguien que decía quererlo ..Traicionado

Después de que hizo todo ese plan complicado en un intento vano de que su padre estuviera orgulloso por una vez en su vida , que se diera cuenta que él también era valioso pero no funciono nunca seria aceptado...Buscaba un lugar en el cual pertenecer ya que Asgard era invención ,una hermosa fantasía..

Descubrir que no era más que una bestia hizo que en ese momento su mundo se viniera abajo ,ya no le importo nada ni su misma vida, se destruiría y destruiría todo. Eso significaba que él no era "Odinson" .. Thor y Loki eran nacidos para odiarse , para matarse mutuamente y no se supone que debía a ver cariño ,ni amor y sin embargo ellos se quisieron una vez , eran muy unidos ..

Quiso suicidarse dejar esa vida miserable donde era invisible, débil y no era apreciado por nadie, donde todos miraban a Thor y él no era más que un bicho raro, una criatura indeseable, solo un monstruo

Cayo a al vació esa sensación de morir lentamente pero no tuvo tanta suerte, llego a mundos horribles con personas desgraciadas que le hicieron daño solo tenía su ingenio para sobrevivir. Ya no era más un príncipe estaba caído y débil cuando Thanos lo capturo lo enveneno con palabras, hizo que odiará a todos ,lo rompió ,lo destrozo e hirió con recuerdos falsos y torturas. No tenía opciones debía hacer lo que él decía.. Pero se negaba a estar en ese oscuro lugar de sangre, dolor y muerte .Él no era un esclavo, él era indomable nadie le daba órdenes ..

Con un tipo de control mental había llegado a Midgard estaba sudado y con grandes ojeras tuvo ser ayudado por unos mortales para ir con El Otro, le dieron esas órdenes especificas cuando fue lo amenazaron sospechaban de él ,ya era el dios de las mentiras este hizo lo necesario hasta que fue capturado y al ser golpeado perdió enlace con la nave nodriza de Thanos..

Todo su plan había funcionado a la perfección.. Thor había venido por él a Midgard pero no podía simplemente irse estaba demasiado enojado de que Thor le mintiera diciendo que lo quería de vuelta y no le importaba para nada su herencia por el simple hecho de que ellos tenían un pasado juntos como hermanos..

Hipócrita.

El mismo mataba gigantes de hielo.

El mismo decía que eran monstruos.

El mismo juro matarlos a todos cuando fuese rey.

¿Qué lo hacía diferente a los demás gigantes de hielo?

Para que el dios del trueno tuviera tal representación de afecto..

Sin embargo en vez de matarlo le acaricio su mejilla y su nuca como cuando eran jóvenes, jugando ese juego de rudeza y cariño tal como a él le gustaba ..

"Yo también te extraño"-Agregó-Con sarcasmo

Pero Thor estaba diciendo que volviera a su casa cuando era obvio que él nunca perteneció allí.

Thor aseguraba haber sufrido y llorar por su muerte.. Y que su familia también lo hizo.

Pudo notar que Thor tenía el emblema de su casco en su armadura...Los Asgardianos se ponen unas alegorías especiales que representaban el respeto por un ser querido muy cercano cuando muere ,cuando el dolor es infinito e insoportable .Es como símbolo de extrañar , honrar a dicha persona , le dedican todas las peleas y triunfos a ese ser ,señalando a todos eso mismo que esa persona fue importante en su vida y que siente sufrimiento por muerte..

No entendía a Thor ¿Por qué tenía un emblema de su casco en su armadura si no era un ser querido ,si no un traidor que quiso matarlo y lo odiaba?

Thor quería que regresara a casa .¿Para qué? Él era un renegado sería juzgado y metido en una cárcel por tratar de matar al sol de Asgard , las palabras dulces no lo engañarían pero aun así debía regresar por su propia seguridad.

Siempre caían lágrimas al pelear con Thor ya que era alguien que amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo.. Era su hermano y era su enemigo .La vida irónicamente unió a dos enemigos como hermanos aun cuando nunca lo fueron.. Thor nunca dejo de quererlo incluso cuando supo la verdad lo acepto sin barreras, quizás era un insensato o un tonto sin remedio.. Se preocupara por él y por alguna razón se sentía totalmente responsable de sus actos. Quizás el fallo como hermano mayor..

Su plan funcionó llego a Asgard estaría seguro allí pero no le diría nada a Thor, ni a Odin .No se rebajaría a decir la verdad , prefería que ellos pensaran que era un villano ,elegiría pudrirse en una cárcel a decir lo que paso en su exilio .No quería ser visto como débil o vulnerable..

* * *

La nieve caía lentamente por la ventana, Loki se quedó mirando ese medallón que Thor le regalo en uno de sus cumpleaños ya que no pudo estar presente ese día. Era de un material que casi no existe en los reinos se preguntaba de donde lo sacaría Thor de seguro le habría costado tanto conseguir una joya tan valiosa y mística como esa .. Era realmente hermosa y no sabía cómo había sobrevivido al ritmo tan agitado de su vida con todas esas peleas y torturas .

Loki es trivial y no importante cuando no es un poderosos villano .Todos parecieron olvidar su cumpleaños menos sus padres ,ese día se quedó en su habitación solo en compañía de los libros estaba triste porque a nadie le importaba pero eso ya no tiene relevancia era obvio que ese día no fue su nacimiento… Sin embargo Thor no se olvidó de él ,fue en la noche ,a ponerle la medalla y le dio un beso ligero en la frente murmurando cosas que no entendía para luego marcharse con un "Te quiero hermano , gracias por existir , por ser parte de mi vida " .Dejo una nota disculpándose aún recuerda lo que decía ..

_Mi querido hermano_

_Disculpa porque hoy no poder estar contigo en tu cumpleaños, hubiera deseado hacerlo pero quiero que sepas que no me olvide de ti .Todas mis peleas y enemigos que vencí te los dedique a ti. _

_Me alegro de que existas en mi vida, haces de este mundo un mejor lugar aun cuando eres travieso, soy afortunado al tenerte conmigo.. Sabes que eres importante para mí ,es por eso que te deseo felicidad._

_Sabes que te quiero sin importar nada y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.._

_PD :Te dejo esta medalla para que me recuerdes que te aprecio mi hermano, que siempre estaré allí para ti .Recuerda eso no sabría qué hacer si ti .Tu eres mi inteligencia, yo soy tu fuerza .Siempre serás mi complemento .._

La medalla tenía un inscripción "Por siempre" "Esperanza" "Amor "

No entendía bien que significaba esa inscripción pero tampoco era algo que quería saber después de todo Thor siempre era un tonto sentimental..

Pero por más odio contra Thor nunca pudo eliminar ese regalo era al menos un símbolo de que alguien una vez fue feliz de su existencia , de que alguien lo había querido..

"Patéticos sentimientos"

Ellos eran enemigos por naturaleza.. Pero quizás su enemigo era lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía .Thor era su propósito de vida, matarlo era una obsesión ,quizás quería ser notado , quizás Thor le importaba más de lo que pensaba..

Pero ellos eran tan diferentes

Loki siempre fue hielo

Thor siempre fue fuego..

Pero los dos queman de diferentes formas..

Loki al pelear danzaba como una maravillosa representación de elegancia , arte y agilidad .Era tan ligero como el viento ,cada golpe sigilosamente calculado ,predestinado a algo ,cada paso era prediseñado en su cabeza , no era en forma desordenada era sigiloso y sin que se dieran cuenta mataba a su enemigo a sangre fría ,sin piedad ,sin que ellos se dieran cuenta...Quizás ya hubiera matado a Thor ,si hubiera querido ..

Thor peleaba con su mjolnir era dependiente de este no como Loki que su poder venia de su esencia mágica .Thor solo golpeaba con puños o patadas era físico no como Loki que hacia tácticas de guerra y vencía a sus enemigos sin tocarlos incluso era más diplomático ,no por nada le decían lengua de plata ,ya que cada palabra era mordaz , certera y engañosa .Aun así Thor era más fuerte físicamente ,más impulsivo, más agresivo y violento aunque Loki tuviera su inteligencia y magia .En Asgard valoran mucho más a los guerreros que a los hechiceros..

Pero cuando Thor y Loki peleaban juntos eran una mezcla perfecta entre elementos como la fuerza e inteligencia o entre magia y los truenos .Sus habilidades se complementaban en forma inmemorable e invencible..

A eso se refería Thor cuando decía que Loki era su complemento...

* * *

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia ;)

* * *

Anjiiel :Saludos muchas gracias por leer este Fic y comentar :)


	4. Travesuras

Los recuerdos de tu amor que hoy es desamor,caminarán en mi alma hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

* * *

_Capitulo 4 :Travesuras _

* * *

Le preocupaba su transformación, sabía que era más sensible en esa forma femenina en todos los sentidos es por eso que temía que Thanos lo aprisionara y se aprovechara de su vulnerabilidad y su potente magia. Por esa razón a pesar de todo no permitiría ser capturado aunque eso significara seguir el ridículo juego de sus hermanos, sacrificar su cuerpo y su vida atado a una persona, casándose con está. Pero por lo menos de esa manera podía manipular a alguien y ser una reina por fin aunque eso no tendría relevancia , ni valdría la pena si no tenía a Odin , a Thor y Asgard para verlo . Él no quería ser rey solo deseaba ser reconocido y apreciado. Los villanos son más importantes que un simple ser común todos lo toman en serio , una manera inútil de llamar la atención..

Ahora estaba el problema principal no tenía protección alguna al cambiar de forma , sus sentimientos eran un desorden y no podía controlar la situación, tenía temor de que la circunstancia se tornará desfavorable , que su futuro esposo fuese demasiado malvado e intentara someterlo de manera física y él no pudiera defenderse .Que este lo obligara a actuar como una fiel esposa haciendo todo lo que el hombre dice era casi como ser una esclava sabía que en algunos mundos era de esa manera pero incluso siendo así prefería eso a regresar con Thanos.

Al pensar tener un esposo tan malvado que lo obligue a estar rodillas siendo golpeado y obligado a cumplir sus obligaciones como esposa de manera carnal todos los días, sin valor solo una pertenencia solo un objeto de placer o adorno de porcelana y esperar que el agachara la cabeza como un ser totalmente domesticado, le daba escalofrios .No lo permitiría,se negaba a eso ,no lo podía concebir ni imaginar era demasiado terrible .Ya estaba cansado de que todos lo vieran como un objeto de uso personal como reliquia robada o como instrumento para hacer el trabajo dificil de cometer crímenes..

Quizás en el pasado Thor lo defendería si supiera que se casaría con alguien, no dejaría que nada malo le pasará,ni siquiera permitiría que fuera obligada a ser un consorte ,ni propiedad de alguien .Pero Thor la había traicionado , ya no contaba con él ahora solo era su enemigo que ni siquiera llego a verlo partir..

Recuerda esas palabras que le dijo a Thor para que se enojará con él "¿Qué te pasó en la Tierra que ahora eres tan débil? ¿No me digas que fue una mujer?. " Thor estaba dispuesto a matarlo después de todos esos milenios solo por una mujer que conoció unos cuantos meses y lo único que hizo fue hacerlo suave e inútil .. El amor hace debil a las personas , Thor era indigno solo los tontos se enamoran y este lo había hecho de una moza advenediza de Midgard había caído en lo mas bajo en el orden de las jerarquías después de los gigantes de hielo .Pero Jane era una mortal no tenia futuro a su lado no podía llevarla a Asgard después de unos años perdería su belleza y moriría .No tenia sentido quizas a Thor le gustaban los amores imposibles , platónicos .Principalmente por que era competitivo , le gustaban los retos y al parecer era algo masoquista ya que Jane casi lo mata muchas veces atropellándolo y electrizandolo ... .. Odin nunca dejaría que Thor su hijo amado se casara con alguien que no era de la realeza ,con sangre real y un dios .Probablemente lo casaría con alguien más para que Thor olvidará esa mujer mundana y poco resistente ..

A él le enojaba que Thor se enamorara de alguien tan debil en realidad estaba decepcionado que esa tipa lo convirtió en un ser inepto e inservible. Tanto que lo critico a él ,tanto que insistió en matar a los gigantes de hielo y cuando lo hizo lo tiro de un abismo enviándolo directo a los brazos de Thanos .Por una razón tan burda, tan ordinaria y trivial como una mujer de Midgard ..Todo ese sufrimiento por una simple pasión bueno a como era de bruto Thor tocaba a esa mujer y esta se moría ya que era un cuerpo demasiado frágil que jamas podria sobrevivir a estar casado con un guerrero ,dios como Thor..

Odiaba a Thor y el era lo único que tenia ahora solo era un enemigo de sangre .. En verdad no tenía nada , ni a nadie No pertenecía a ningún lugar y había perdido el amor de las pocas personas que se preocupaban por él.

_Nadie le importaba su suerte, nadie lo salvaría.._

_Pero no tenía nada que perder , porque lo había perdido todo.._

_Porque estaba solo , tan solo como siempre lo estuvo ._

Ser una mujer, era peligroso para él ,su magia fluía sin poder ser controlada, estaba frágil .Debía acostumbrarse a tener control de sí mismo en esa forma..

Porque él siempre tenía la situación controlada, formaba planes complicados con largos procesos tan diferentes a los de Thor que era demasiado impulsivo y no pensaba dos veces algo antes de hacerlo.

Recordaba la primera y última vez que se transformó en una mujer que en realidad fue un desastre no recordaba todos los hechos solo partes borrosas .Pero fue lo más patético que ha hecho en su vida , por eso prometió a si mismo y a Thor nunca jamás volverlo hacerlo. Parecía irónico ya que ahora sería lo que más temía ser alguien como Jane un ser frágil que debe ser protegido por alguien más.. Tan patético

* * *

**_Flashback_**

* * *

Estaba joven era aún estudiante de magia, principiante y estaba enojado era en esos tiempos donde estaba empezando a alejarse de Thor o esté lo estaba dejando a él..

Loki era un catástrofe en las luchas y era débil en comparación con los demás guerreros que lo veían demasiado delgado y pálido.. El día anterior Thor le dijo que fueran a entrenar para ayudarle a mejorar sus técnicas o al menos eso pretendía .El de mala gana acepto aunque siempre terminaba perdiendo contra alguien tan fuerte , musculoso como Thor .

Se adentró en el lugar donde entrenaban para buscarlo a la hora adecuada en el lugar acordado estuvo horas esperándolo hasta el anochecer además de que tuvo que luchar contra otros guerreros burlistas .Quedó todo herido, tirado en el suelo y se fue de allí caminando muy despacio mientras la lluvia caía en su rostro , avanzó de regreso a su casa cojeando y escucho su voz la de Thor que estaba riendo ,con sus mejores amigos cuando volvió la mirada para ver que estaba besando a Sif ..

_Se olvidó de su existencia_

Él se quedó allí llorando en silencio sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas que no se notaban gracias a las gotas frías de lluvia, solo se quedó inmóvil ,sintiendo el crudo dolor que afloraba en él .Entro a su habitación mojado y siguió llorando sin poder detenerse, lo había olvidado, nadie lo quería hasta él mismo se odiaba , nadie extrañaba su presencia por que no era importante para nadie.

_Thor lo olvido y lo abandono eso le dolió en el fondo de su alma…_

Al otro día caminó normal como si no le doliera todo el cuerpo y escucho a los demás guerreros que se preparaban para una misión .

El entró a preguntar si lo incluían tenía ganas de demostrar que podía hacerlo .. Demostrar lo que era capaz .Thor se volvió hacia este con una sonrisa poniendo su brazo alrededor de sus hombros como si el otro día no lo hubiera dejado todo el día solo en la lluvia ..

-Mi hermano no te he visto en todo el día .

Loki estaba enojado y algo herido aun .No podía aguantarlo el peso y solo suspiro

Thor noto la leve vacilación -¿Estas bien?

Pero este mintió como siempre-Todo está bien

-No te creo , dime que pasa .Sabes que yo estoy aquí para ti , por si quieres hablar..

-Es solo que Thor me obligas a entrenar conmigo y luego no apareces ..Yo ni siquiera quería ir

-Oh disculpa hermano lo olvide

-Entonces no me digas que vaya si me vas a olvidar..Idiota

-Loki no te enojes conmigo, te recompensare con algo. Cualquier cosa que me digas lo hare , lo que quieras

-Está bien Thor quiero ir con ustedes a cumplir con lo que padre dijo..

-Lo siento hermano, pero nuestro padre dijo que aún no estabas listo para ir con nosotros.

-Pero Thor tu siempre convences a nuestro padre , hazlo por mí .Solo dile que me deje ir -Contesto-Loki

Thor le puso la mano en el hombro - Lo se mi hermano pero esta vez no me vas acompañar, es muy peligroso ,no quiero que te lastimes ..–dijo-Thor

-Nada me va a pasar, yo puedo ..No soy un niño Thor.. Dijiste que me recompensarías , que cualquier cosa que te pidiera me lo darías ..

-No te enojes mi pequeño hermano lengua de plata , te prometo que la próxima vez te llevo conmigo..

-Está bien pero tu deuda subió ahora me debes recomenzar dos veces.

Thor sonrió revolviendo su cabello-Cualquier cosa por ti mi hermano

-Me voy ..Cuídate Thor

Fandral se puso en la puerta -¿Qué pasa Loki tu padre no cree que eres tan fuerte como Thor?

Loki frunció el ceño aunque lo ignoro no valía la pena pelear después se vengaría .Sabía que era la verdad su padre favorecía a Thor , todos creían que él era débil y que la magia no servía para nada más para crear problemas..

Loki se fue aunque aun podía escucharlos riéndose de él .

-Si cree que con esa magia puede ayudarnos, las otras veces solo ha estorbado

-Es muy débil, no es como tú Thor, ni como Odin.

-No deberías prometer esas cosas Thor, el no funciona solo lo aceptamos porque insistes en traerlo.

-No hables así es mi hermano , sé que él no es como nosotros pero llegará hacerlo .-Dijo-Thor

-Si es demasiado delgado solo causa desastres y travesuras solo tu insistes en su protección deberías ser más duro con él Thor quizás así se haga más fuerte , deje las mentiras y las bromas

-El aun esta joven le falta mucho por vivir .Yo debo velar por su seguridad , soy su hermano mayor ,mi deber es protegerlo –Agrego-Thor

-Ese es tu problema lo proteges demasiado ,él debe ser capaz de pelear como un guerrero y no con magia ..Es culpa de tu padre no deja que entrene con nosotros si no con su madre en artes que son para mujeres

-Cuida tu lengua mi padre es el rey no debes hablar así de él o serás juzgado .Además voy a convencer a mi padre de que deje a Loki entrenar junto a nosotros-dijo-Thor (enojado)

-Lo siento ,solo digo que no deberías llevarlo contigo para que sea igual que tú , la hechicería es para cobardes no sirve en una batalla real ..

Loki estaba sumamente enojado , dolido también un día lograría ser el hechicero más poderosos de los nueve reinos y entrenaría para ganarle a todos esos insensatos con su intelecto ,no habría nadie que pudiera contra él .

Llegaría el día que demostraría su poder , que la inteligencia le gana a la fuerza ..Y ellos se arrodillarían por blasfemar sobre él.

Decidió hacer una travesura, una pequeña venganza había visto las transformaciones cuando estaba estudiando de animales y seres .Era magia para estudiantes avanzados pero aun así decidió hacer el hechizo ..

Esa noche iba a convertirse en una mujer en un límite de tiempo de doce horas o más .Así empezó a ser su hechizo y poco a poco se fue transformando en una chica rubia, alta, delgada, de ojos verdes, cabello hasta los hombros, ondulado se puso un vestido verde que había traído, se alistó. Sabía que en este momento los guerreros irían llegando de la misión a cenar al gran salón .Loki sonrió maliciosamente, el dios de las mentiras y travesuras ataca.

Estaban todos comiendo cuando entro con elegancia y seguridad .De inmediato todos los hombres se voltearon a verla , él sabía cómo manipular la situación como mujer sus defectos de hombre eran una ventaja ,se sentó en una de las mesas, solo esperando el momento para atacar se dio cuenta como la miro Fandral como era el más mujeriego seria su primera víctima .Solo una sonrisa y en cuestión de minutos estaría allí..

Mientras tanto ellos comentaban

-Mira esa belleza-dijo-Fandral

-¿Quién será?-dijo Volstagg

-Nunca la había visto por aquí-agrego-Hogun

-A mí me parece conocida, como si la conociera de algún lado-Agrego-Thor

-Iré hablar con ella –dijo- Fandral

Se acercó y se sentó junto a ella

-Buenos días señorita, no te había visto por aquí

-Tal vez porque no soy de aquí

-¿Entonces de dónde eres?

-De verdad quieres saber

-Claro como una criatura tan hermosa se encuentra sola en un lugar como este.. Donde están mis modales ,yo soy Fandral uno de los mayores guerreros de Asgard y tú eres?

-Deberías esforzarte más, si quieres saber mi nombre

-Una chica difícil .. No lo entiendo todas las mujeres se mueren por un tipo como yo valiente , fuerte con gran dominio en la espada.

-No todas las mujeres se fijan en la fuerza , sino también en la inteligencia

-Acaso me estás diciendo tonto

-Son tus palabras, no las mías

- Vamos no me conoces, yo también soy inteligente

-Así – dijo – mientas alzaba una ceja

Ella se acercó coqueteando un poco sonriendo, él se acercó también. Ella tomo su hidromiel y lo mojo todo –No lo creo –susurro-Loki

Todos reían, él se acercó , le tomo la muñeca la empujo hacia él , estrechándola y besándola solo un roce en los labios suficiente para que Loki se asustara mucho entonces lo golpeo, le tiro más cerveza bañándolo totalmente ,tratado de huir.

El plan de Loki no había resultado para nada trataba de golpearlo para que la soltara pero era más débil en esa forma..

Loki se empezó a preocupar el ya no era el príncipe de Asgard solo una chica extranjera perdida humillando a uno de los más leales amigos del principie Thor. Mientras Fandral estaba enojado ,Loki forcejeaba para liberarse, trato de usar su magia esta se bloqueó y empezó a fluir de forma extraña.

Debía irse antes de que descubrieran que era Loki ya que se metería en problemas pero sus muñecas estaba rojas y no sabía que hacer hasta que Thor apareció

-Alto Fandral ,no ves que la estas lastimando

-Thor viste lo que me hizo, además porque la defiendes si ella tiene la culpa..

Thor nunca se entraba en los conflictos de los demás porque Fandral no la lastimaría de verdad ,eso lo sabía solo estaba enfadado y aun así no tenía idea porque estaba allí apunto de pelearse con su mejor amigo por alguien que claramente lo había humillado en frente de todos de alguna manera su cuerpo reaccionaba solo en la protección de una desconocida..

Los demás lo miraban cuchichiando , inventando rumores sobre Thor que nunca entraba en riñas amorosas con nadie.. Así que asumieron cosas ,ya que los príncipes eran su tema preferido de conversación..

-No es razón para hacerle daño, ella está asustada-Dijo-Thor

-Ella me humillo, debería aunque sea regañarla un poco

-Cálmate y suelta su muñeca

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué la estas hiriendo–dijo- Thor

-Entiendo Thor es que te interesa esta chica, no defiendes a alguien tanto sino es porque quieras impresionarla, ya veo quieres competir conmigo

-No es eso ..

Sif se puso celosa.-Thor prefieres a esa tipa que a tu mejor amigo...

- Es su culpa, trato de seducirla y ella lo rechazo .Acaso quieres que me quede viendo como alguien es lastimado frente a mí..

- Como la defiendes tanto se supone que no la conoces, pareciera que peleas por su honor , deberías salir con ella entonces si te esfuerzas tanto para impresiónala, ya que tienes ese instinto protector-Dijo-Sif

-Sif cálmate, no es nada de eso

- Crees que no me di cuenta como la mirabas Thor desde que entro .Nunca me has mirada así , es como si la quisieras para ti..

-No es eso, solo que me parece conocida.

-Tal vez lo hiciste, la conoces y estas celoso por Fandral -Dijo-Sif

-Sif yo no la conozco asumes todo eso sin tener pruebas

-Te conozco Thor se cuando miras algo que no puedes tener pero lo deceas

Mientras que Thor y Sif discutían afuera del pasillo .Fandral soltó a Loki finalmente dándose cuenta que Thor tenía razón .Ella cayó al piso - Lo siento no fue mi intención hacerte daño es solo que nadie me rechaza y yo no quería lastimarte .Quizás Thor tiene razón , en verdad lo lamento señorita generalmente no pierdo el control pero me enoje por lo que me hiciste .. – Murmuro Fandral – (Mientras que se iba_)_

La pequeña riña hizo que Loki sonriera, dulce venganza al menos había fastidiado a alguien..

* * *

En el próximo capitulo voy a explicar más acerca de porque Loki nunca se transforma en su forma femenina voluntariamente y lo mucho que le cuesta fingir que no es Loki ..

ilyasha77 :Saludos le agradezco por leer y opinar acerca de esté Fic ..Lo bueno de Loki en su nueva forma es que nadie lo reconoce puede engañar a cualquiera ya que se convierte en alguien distinto pero el sigue siendo él con su rencor e ira latentes ..

AkatsukiDrak :Ahora estoy hablando un poco del pasado de ellos .Pero Thor aun piensa que Loki esta en Asgard en una cárcel cómodamente el no insistió mucho prefirió marcharse ese fue su error .. Bueno Saludos


	5. Travesuras II

Los placeres violentos poseen finales violentos y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte, del mismo modo en que se consumen el fuego y la pólvora en un beso voraz

* * *

Capitulo 5: Travesuras II

* * *

Loki empezó a sentir que su magia estaba fuera de su control , se quedó allí paralizada ya que dicha magia era tan fuerte e incontrolable y sentía nauseas , no podía soportar eso ...

Estaba en el suelo preocupada al darse cuenta que algo grave pasaba dentro de sí que no entendía y no podía explicar que probablemente fue por hacer un hechizo que no debía ser perpetrado por un principiante como él ,si no para un consolidado hechicero .

Quizás se equivocó ,algo salió mal en todo eso.. Tal vez había competido un error al trata de hacer esa loca travesura vengativa.

Por lo menos Fandral se había retirado porque no tenia tiempo para lidiar con el .Estaba demasiado débil en ese momento y sensible más de lo normal.. No podía ponerse en pie se encontraba un poco mareada ..

-¿Estas bien?-Dijo-Thor

Loki volvió a mirar siguiendo esa voz familiar .Era Thor , había olvidado de que él seguía allí .Estaba enfrente suyo con sus ojos clavados en ella con esa hambrienta mirada intensa, que le provocaba escalofríos .Nunca antes alguien la había mirado de esa forma tan penetrante desnudando su alma y se sentía extraño .. Este se arrodillo junto a ella..

Loki trato de encontrar su voz que parecía no salir -Yo he … Estoy bien creo –Lamento lo que paso..

-No te preocupes es que eres muy hermosa entonces Sif se puso celosa ,pronto se le pasará y Fandral solo esta enfado por que lo rechazaste de alguna forma lo heriste…Nunca antes lo había visto tan alterado en realidad el no es así ,usualmente no se comporta de esa manera tan agresiva ,entiendo que tu lo humillaste pero nunca debió lastimarte..

-No hay problema me gusta ser traviesa y el caos , así que eso no es nada .Le agradezco mucho por defenderme pero no era necesario, yo puedo cuidarme sola..

Trato de levantarse y le costaba mucho se dio cuenta que no podía controlar su energía. Thor tendió su mano para ayudarle y ella se quedó un rato pensando mientras miraba detenidamente a Thor y luego su mano , desconfiando pero después de unos momentos la tomó para levantarse del suelo.. Parecía que su piel ardía al estar en contacto con Thor , su cuerpo femenino reaccionaba diferente a su cuerpo masculino .Actuando distinto a la presencia de Thor ,se estremecía con cada roce anhelado ..Los dos parecían tener sensaciones de electricidad y una enorme atracción prohibida.

Cuando se había levantado sus ojos se encontraron .Thor la miro fijamente a sus ojos como hipnotizado y extasiado dejándose seducir por ese instante mágico ,por esos ojos confusos que lo miraban con perspicacia como entrando dentro de su alma , de su mente para ser estragos en él y Loki también se hundía en sus ojos azules como el cielo que tanto le gustaba, .Thor se arqueo e inclino un poco para romper la distancia ,sin querer soltar las manos de Loki que eran tersas y suaves al tacto , estaba jugando con estas enlazándolas inconscientemente, pudo notar que las manos de esa mujer tenían el mismo tamaño de las de Loki , parecían tan pequeñas en comparación con las suyas..

Estaban cerca , tan cerca, quizas demasiado..Tanto que Loki se tensó ,las manos de Thor eran ásperas y raspaban a las suyas nunca lo había notado por que no le gustaba tener contacto físico con las de más personas y retrocedió un poco tratando de huir pero Thor hablo notando la pequeño movimiento -Espera, no se tu nombre. Yo soy Thor Odinson ,principe de Agard y el hijo primogénito de Odin ..

Loki realmente no sabía que hacer así que siguió la línea que diría una extranjera parecía ridículo estar haciendo algo así, hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a engañar - Es un honor príncipe Thor poder conocerte en persona, he escuchado mucho de ti..

Loki al enlazar sus manos noto se había cortado con el vidrio , tenía algo de sangre carmesí en su pálida piel llenando a Thor con esa misma sangre , oculto la mano rápidamente y trato de escabullirse de Thor para que este no la descubriera..Este no pareció darse cuenta de lo distraído que se encontraba mirándola descaradamente ..

-Sabes tus ojos son muy lindos, son verdes como los de mi hermano .Nadie en Asgard tiene ese color es como un verde azulado .Parece que te atrapa con ellos , uno lo hechiza con su mirada penetrante y sus grandes ojos traspasan el alma ..No sabía que alguien más pudiera provocar eso ..

Ella se paralizo estaban por ser descubierta - Bueno ese no es exactamente el mejor cumplido que he recibido

-Lo siento, yo no soy exactamente como Frandral pero me agradas siento que eres diferente a todas las mujeres que he salido, nunca he visto a alguien que rechace a Frandral tan abiertamente .Nos hemos visto antes, me pareces conocida ..

-Sé que no eres igual que tu estúpido amigo (_Aunque vas por el mismo camino –Pensó-_) y las comparaciones no me agradan

Thor se acercó mucho atraído por su aroma como un imán justo cerca de su oído respirando el aroma de su cabello poniendo su cabeza en la nuca de Loki ocultándose en su cabello para capturar la fragancia , susurrando a su oído lentamente -Lo sé es que tienes mucho en común .Tus ojos verdes, eres inteligente y hueles a el dulce aroma de la lavanda pero no eres mi hermano porque este me golpearía si hiciera algo como estar tan cerca de él de esta forma..

Loki estaba enrojecida y tratado de retroceder, su plan se salía de control -¿Huelo a lavanda? ¿Quién se fija en eso?

-No es común en Asgard ya sabes es muy evidente . Todos los hombres generalmente son rudos y sudan en las batallas pero mi hermano es diferente ya que el practica magia , así que siempre huele bien a diferencia de los demás .Todos creen que es debil ,flaco y pálido .Pero su estilo de lucha es único, más rápido , elegante y ágil que cualquiera.. El sabe lo que hace ,lo que quiere y como conseguirlo ..

-Tu hermano suena alguien interesante ,ya que no puedes parar de hablar de el..

Thor hablaba con orgullo al hablar de Loki -Es porque te pareces a él .. Una persona complicada e inteligente es diferente a todas las personas que conozco es como un enigma ,es antisocial , muy frió como el hielo por que nunca expresa sus sentimientos incluso muchos dicen que no tiene pero solo yo sé que en el fondo él tiene un corazón cálido , es una persona especial ,ya sabes no hay nadie como él ..

Loki se quedó en silencio sin decir nada un poco fastidiado..

Thor se dio cuenta al fin de la herida de su mano que está sangrando, este tomo su mano con suavidad, la estrecho un poco mirándola con determinación, una fuerte magia verde cubría la herida, curándose sola..

Thor se quedó mirando, como analizando la situación, toco su cabello y puso la palma de su mano en la nuca, como siempre lo hacía ,la miro fijamente..Mientas acariciaba su mejilla y labios con suavidad tratando de reconocer la verdad -¿Hermano? –Susurro-Thor

Loki retiro la mano de Thor violentamente -¿Qué te pasa príncipe porque me confundes con tu hermano? Cuando claramente sería imposible que eso pasara..Que yo fuera alguien que ni siquiera conozco ..Es algo ridículo-Grito-Loki

-Sabes ninguna doncella tendría el coraje de hablar conmigo de esa manera , ni siquiera un caballero ,ni mis mejores amigos ..Loki es el único que puede hablarme así , que puede insultarme con tanta indiferencia sin importarle nada y sabes que yo se lo permito, si fuere otro que me tratara de esa manera , le rompería la cara con un golpe..

-Yo no soy tu hermano te lo dije solo soy una chica común así que me golpearas Thor .Te atreves a llegar a eso por no cumplir por vuestra voluntad.Y así pretendes ser un buen rey ...

-Yo no golpeo mujeres, ni personas indefensas .Además tu eres un mentiroso embaucador y travieso principe.. No me engañas

-Yo no soy una doncella que debes rescatar ,no estoy indefensa . No sé qué te pasa príncipe Thor , de seguro bebiste demasiado _(o tienes remordimientos por dejarme en la lluvia-Pensó-Loki _) ..Yo hago lo que quiero ,tu no me das ordenes entendiste ,no me importa que seas un principe no puedes pretender que soy tu hermano..

Thor se acercó y la atrajo hacia él agresivamente no podía evitar sentir esa atracción letal que hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara por su cuenta haciendo lo que quiera, sus instintos más salvajes despertaban con solo rosar su piel tersa ,oler su aroma embriagador .Hundirse y ahogarse en Loki ,deseaba tomarla y reclamarla como suya ,rasgar su ropa ,besar su cuerpo, morderla ,marcarla con sus dientes .Allí mismo sin importar nada como hubiera hecho cuando se encaprichaba o tenia deseos de una mujer pero sospechaba que ella era Loki entonces no era cualquiera, él no quería jugar por que le importaba suficiente . Lo quería ..

Pero incluso cada insulto lo estimulaba a caer ante esos encantos que ni el mismo Loki sabia que tenia..Se acercaba lentamente sientiendo sus alientos chocar ..Thor luchaba contra sus ardientes deseos pero no podía controlarse era la oportunidad de probar sus labios rojos que lo incitaban a devorarlos , su deseo fue más fuerte que cualquier pensamiento cuerdo he incluso iba contra el sentido común .Pero él era un hombre impulsivo que se dejaba llevar por sus instintos sórdidos y primitivos

Como no sabía que era Loki decidió probar la dulce tentación que lo inclinaba a hacer lo clandestino y lo más prohíbo ,lo impropio , cayendo profundo ante sus deseos ,perdiendo finalmente la poca cordura que le quedaba –Es bueno que no sea tu hermano porque entonces no podría hacer esto ..

Thor se abalanzo como atacando a su enemigo o a una presa tan rápido y tan desesperado que no le dio tiempo a Loki para reaccionar .Thor la atrajo a él estrechando sus labios en un beso posesivo ,hambriento y apasionado dejándola sin respiración solo dientes y rudeza.. Iba a un ritmo rápido demasiado para Loki pero este no podía detenerse le gustaba saborear , morder sus labios comérselos y probar cada célula de su cuerpo ,sujetándola con firmeza, estrechándola más contra él en un derroche de pasión desmedida sintiendo su delgado cuerpo estremecerse .Cuando Loki trato de zafarse de romper removiéndose muy tensa ..Thor gruño aun con la intención de continuar con el pretensión profunda de no detenerse nunca..

Loki estaba asustada, confundida recibiendo cada golpe de Thor con un jadeo casi sin poder respirar ,se quedó mirándolo sin saber qué hacer se sintió aterrada de que había disfrutado eso y se culpaba de no detener toda esa locura ,deseaba que continuara con todo eso . Su cuerpo tan bien reaccionaba con fuego y pedía más contacto, acepto el beso demasiado rápido ,su corazón latía frenéticamente ..Sus pupilas dilatadas, sus ojos inmensurablemente abiertos, temblando y llena de confusión ...

Estaba asustada todo era culpa de ese tonto cuerpo que anhelaba los besos de Thor .Se tocó sus labios enardecidos, rojos y Thor se lamió los labios como preservando el sabor adictivo.

Loki pronto estaba enfada por la actitud de Thor , este aun sostenía su cintura ..Loki se soltó y le dio un golpe –Crees que por ser un príncipe de oro puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana, con quien te de la gana ,sin importar nada Yo no soy cualquiera..Entendiste cretino no vuelvas a ser eso o no respondo, te lastimare de maneras inimaginables..

-Yo soy Thor el más fuerte de Asgard , el futuro rey … Hago lo que quiero y nadie discute conmigo.. No tengo miedo de ti .Como ves no estas en condiciones de amenazarme, yo soy más fuerte físicamente no puede contra mi eres debil y vulnerable..

Thor supo que se había equivocado en decir esas palabras pero él nunca se preocupo en pensar antes de hablar pero lo supo por que Loki y el tenían ese lenguaje kinésico. Podía sentir esa miraba oscura llena de odio y rencor contra él , que asfixiada y envenenaba . Loki se mordió los labios con frustración apartando sus ojos de Thor..

-Nunca te quedas sin palabras , ya que estas duelen y matan más que puñales.. -Susurro-Thor

-Eres un idiota arrogante deberías ser más como tu hermano y no actuar como siempre lo haces hijo de Odin, impulsivamente, sin pensar en las consecuencias .Pero claro todos prefieren a un príncipe de oro sin cerebro como tú que alguien como yo..

-Sabes que los besos son para callar las bocas de los embaucadores mentirosos como tu ¿Quieres que te calle o lo harás por tu cuenta?..-Dijo-Thor (Sonriendo)

-Eso es tan gracioso que voy a morir de risa -Dijo-Loki (En tono asido y sarcástico)

-No lo dije para que te rieras -Respondió-Thor

-Eres imposible.. Bobo rubio tonto

Thor solo le sonrió

* * *

arceeenergon: Saludos le agradezco por seguir este Fic :)


	6. Travesuras III

En tu boca quedó el pecado de mis labios, así que ellos mismos van a tener que retractarse con otro beso.

* * *

Capitulo 6 :Travesuras III

* * *

Aun eran adolescentes con una vida llena de complicaciónes y responsabilidades como príncipes de Asgard

Loki aun siendo el hermano menor siempre fue más maduro ,leía sus libros , estudiaba la magia , era calmado , demasiado inteligente y tranquilo ..

Thor que era más inmaduro , impetuoso ,vigoroso , pasaba en fiestas , luchaba con bestias y gigantes de hielo , llegando sudoroso e incluso lleno de sangre, era salvaje pero no dejando su autoridad como príncipe , muy arrogante ,se creía el más fuerte de todos y tenía ese defecto según él debía ser rey solo por tener esa fuerza física .

Loki era muy humillado por no ser como Thor , era delgado, pálido y se veía muy frágil ,era casi de la misma altura que Thor pero no era parecido a este , ni a ningún otro Asgardiano, ni en su fuerza , ni en su poder mágico ..Era diferente y él lo sabia

Thor físicamente era la imagen perfecta de un hombre perfecto para los Asgardianos .Fuerte ,bronceado , rubio , ojos azules , con porte orgulloso, gallardo , triunfaba en todas las batallas , era el mejor en su rango , su cuerpo era musculoso ,aun adolescente llenaba todos las expectativas y estereotipos de la sociedad, tenía mujeres que suspiraban y hacían lo que fuese por pasar una noche con él , los guerreros lo admiraban ..Y estaba Loki que era totalmente imperfecto e ignorado por Asgard ,este era como invisible , no llamaba para nada la atención , su pelo oscuro como la noche , tan pálido, con su magia y era relativamente débil aunque era joven pero sus conocimientos eran superiores , tenía el don de las palabras , de la gracia , era educado y equilibrado pero aun con su gran inteligencia no era apreciado por eso era travieso solo para llamar la atención que Thor siempre le robaba.

Loki era misterioso y oscuro incluso su físico era como la misma noche y Thor era como la luz del día brillante en todo Asgard .

Thor sabía que Loki no era su hermano desde hace unos cuantos años y Loki también sabia o lo sospechaba , no tenia tanto conocimiento como Thor pero había escuchado una conversación de sus padres y tenía sentido ya que él era diferente físicamente a los demás ,a veces sentía que no pertenecía allí y no era tratado igual …Pero incluso si ellos no tenían la misma sangre todo ese juego estaba prohibido...

* * *

Thor estaba actuando muy extraño en ese momento ,jugando con fuego , dejando a Loki confundido y atrapado en ese estado caótico lleno de dudas y miedos..

Loki estaba seguro de que Thor tramaba algo , tal vez era un tipo de castigo por tratar de engañarlo, no lo sabía pero averiguarlo resultaba ser peligroso en ese cuerpo que sentía esa atracción desmedida .Su sentido común decía que se fuera lejos de Thor pero una parte de él deseaba averiguar que conspiraba Thor. Necesitaba explicaciones coherentes a sus comportamientos apasionados..

Nadie engañaba al dios de las mentiras y travesuras debía saber porque Thor estaba besándolo… Loki era él que falseaba, si Thor pretendía hacerlo estaba equivocado..

Si acaso Thor se atrevía a tratar de engañarlo como si pudiera contra él ,ya había perdido demasiadas veces en las batallas pero la mentira era su área, era bueno manipulando ,era su especialidad pero ahora no sabia como lidiar con Thor,ya que no tenia idea de cuáles eran sus intenciones ,había algo oculto en todo eso ,lo sabía pero no podía identificar que era ..

Thor no crearía planes tan elaborados y sin embargo presentía que estaba tratando de darle una lección para que no volviera a realizar travesuras locas como esa o humillar a su mejor amigo..

Todo debía ser una farsa .. Thor nunca se interesaría de esa forma por él pero entonces como explicaba la manera en que lo miraba o besaba ..No era algo fraternal, si no un beso entre amantes .

No permitiría que Thor le diera una cucharada de su propia medicina ,lo conocía demasiado bien como para ser burlado por este.. Debía revertir la situación a su favor porque él era el que tenía ese estilo de juego de póker o ajedrez y Thor era el impulsivo que solo usaba su fuerza para lograr sus fines.. Pero en ese momento Thor lo estaba dejando sin saber que pensar, enfrentando directo , dejándolo sin defensas ..

Pero Loki se complicaba mucho pensando en los planes de venganza de Thor cuando este simplemente no estaba pensando con claridad .Tal vez Loki era muy inteligente para darse cuenta que Thor solo estaba siendo impulsivo , jamas se iba imaginar que Thor en realidad lo estaba deseando con esa intensidad enardecida y quería hacerle el amor allí mismo dejándose llevar por esa pasión que quemaba como fuego ardiente , la concupiscencia lo dominaba..

_Lo prohibido a menudo es más atractivo y excitante.._

Pero como Loki rechazaba la opción de que Thor la quisiera de esa forma , se inclino más por la hipótesis de que todo eso era fingido y que Thor quería engañarlo por mentirle .. Todo era una farsa ,un juego elaborado por Thor , una broma tonta .

-Te gusta que sea un bobo rubio tonto así tu puedes decir que eres el inteligente entre nosotros , no es así–Agrego-Thor

Loki camino a su lado marchándose de allí, ignorando abiertamente a Thor . Loki sabía que este le enojaba que alguien no le pusiera atención , como niño caprichoso que siempre obtiene lo que quiere y nadie nunca lo ignoraba excepto Loki por supuesto que era el único que hacia cosas que los demás no se atrevían a intentar hacer a un príncipe impulsivo como Thor , por miedo o respeto pero siempre le obedecían. Pero Loki nunca fue alguien común ,era un manipulador que manejaba a Thor con facilidad por ser su hermano menor Thor lo protegía , era dominado por las palabras y las acciones ,solo una mirada ,un gesto o una sonrisa bastaban para que Loki convenciera a Thor de cualquier cosa..

Thor se enojó por la actitud de Loki por tratarlo con tal indiferencia , todas las mujeres estuvieran rogando por sus besos y se desmayaban por que el les hablara o las miraba pero allí estaba Loki fingiendo que le da igual . Claro olvidaba que era Loki de quien se trataba. Estaba furioso por ser ignorado o que Loki actuara de manera tan fría como si no le importara nada y a la vez le gustaba porque nadie era capaz de enfrentarlo de tal manera..

Thor la sujeto de la muñeca antes de que Loki se fuera y tiro de ella violentamente contra él con demasiada fuerza más de la necesaria como consecuencia a tal brusquedad .. Loki pego contra Thor con demasiada rudeza ,resbalando ya que tenía un vestido largo que se adaptaba a su figura y cayo llevándose a Thor consigo , los dos abatieron contra suelo y se golpearon contra el pasto cerca del jardín..

Thor se dio cuenta que Loki estaba debajo de él tratando inútilmente de apartarlo ,ya que su cuerpo era demasiado delgado para soportar el peso aplastante de Thor , además de estar en una posición incómoda y vergonzosa en todo sentido .Loki nunca antes había estado tan cerca de una persona es por eso que estaba nerviosa y sonrojándose totalmente por esa cercanía que no tenia con nadie.

Por suerte estaban lejos de los pasillos y de las personas o si no alguien podía verlos , formar muchos rumores de las forma en que Thor trataba a sus amantes .

Thor levantó su propio cuerpo con sus brazos apoyándose a cada lado de la cabeza de Loki y volvió a ver a esta que estaba enfrente de él aprisionada por su enorme figura, su rostro estaba cerca tanto que sus narices se rosaban y Thor la miraba fijamente dándose cuenta de lo hermosa que era , sus ojos verdes confusos y algo enrojecida..Thor se acerco más olvidando que no debía hacer eso, sin pensar en las consecuencias solo conservaba ese instinto lujurioso de devorar , besar de tomar y marcar.. Loki empezó a golpear su pecho con suavidad..

-Levántate idiota ,que crees que no pesas nada

-Esa es la manera de hablarle a tu príncipe

-No me importa quién eres ahora liberarme en este instante -Quítate de encima

-Tu no me das ordenes , si quiero te dejo allí besándote hasta que no puedas respirar, asiéndote el amor de forma salvaje hasta que ruegues por más de mis besos como las demás mujeres ,eres mía entiendes .Yo soy Thor hijo de Odin futuro rey nadie rechaza al mismo príncipe de Asgard, te atreves a hacerlo tu pequeña, una simple desconocida .Todas las mujeres desean una noche conmigo , por qué tu no-Susurro- Thor (cerca de su oído)

-Me estas lastimando Thor y desde cuando soy de tu propiedad, yo no soy de nadie y como no rechazar a un idiota arrogante, las mujeres son unas patéticas en este mundo o no hay suficientes hombres-Dijo-Loki (hiriendo el orgullo de Thor)

-Yo soy tu príncipe..Y tú eres mía siempre ha sido así -Dijo-Thor (Con una voz fuerte y autoritaria)

Esas palabras crearon furia y desconcierto en Loki ..Thor empezó a acariciar lentamente su piel tersa y pálida .Tocando sus labios con los suyos , rozando su nariz con la suya aprovechando la proximidad para eso, querer más , querer todo.. Quizás era lujuria o egoísmo pero quería a Loki en ese instante o simplemente que ese momento no se desvaneciera ..

Loki tratando de ir contra sus propios deseos ,ella no era como Thor ,era más prudente y pensaba mucho antes de hacer algo -Deja de jugar a esto Thor-Susurro-Loki

-Yo no estoy jugando solo hago esto con personas que me gustan ,mujeres hermosas que están en Asgard para seducir , hacer travesuras a mis mejores amigos y causarme problemas..

-Thor lo siento .No se suponía que esto debía pasar.. .Puedes apartarte.

-Te gusta esto no lo niegues, me deseas como yo a ti ..No mientas más por que tu cuerpo te traiciona este pide más de mi ,cuando te beso se estremece y cuando te acaricio busca más proximidad..Tu cuerpo femenino reacciona con él mio..

-No se que tratas de hacer pero ya no puedo seguir con este juego que inventaste , reconozco que yo soy Loki , solo quería hacer una inocente travesura puedes dejar toda esta farsa y liberarme ya..No me gusta que hables así conmigo como si fuera una mujer común cuando yo soy tu hermano ..

-No, eres una extraña traviesa que le gusta romper corazones ..

Antes de que Loki hablara Thor le arrebato las palabras con un beso suave , dulce y lento dándole tiempo de saborear más –Me gustaría que aprendieras mi pequeño Loki a no volver a hacer travesuras como esta ,entiendes nunca más..Por que tu hermano no le gusta que hagas eso..

Todo ese engaño enojo a Loki , que se creía Thor para humillarlo y tratarlo de esa manera .

De pronto sus ojos se pusieron rojos con la ira, su magia se disparó sin poder ser controlada y esta arribo contra Thor ,electrizandolo con magia verde alrededor tirándolo a varios metros a una pared destrozándola .. Loki se levantó viendo a Thor tumbado , temblando y retorciéndose.. Loki se fue a su lado arrodillándose cerca de él –No sabia que podía hacer eso ,en esta forma mi magia es más fuerte ..Esto no debería estar pasando ,aun soy un hechicero principiante..

Loki se acerco a Thor mirándolo con detenimiento , se veía tan guapo cuando estaba vulnerable y paralizado con su magia.. Puso una mano en su pecho para que dejara de temblar -¿Estas bien?

Thor se estremeció porque estaba muy frió y Loki sonrió ante eso. Thor miró a Loki como quejándose de haberle hecho todo eso y decirle que evidentemente no estaba bien , que no se burlará de su estado..

Loki pensó como debía salvar a Thor ,la única forma era con un contra-hechizo era devolver la acción por la cual hizo activar esa magia desconocida..

-No me mires así ..Todo esto es tu culpa pero no te preocupes vas a estar bien , voy a tratar de romper ese hechizo..Esto te pasa por estar tratando de ser más inteligente que yo , no te sirve jugar a ser rudo conmigo y tratar de engañarme .Te mereces eso por humillarme sabes.. Debería dejarte tirado aquí por abandonarme solo en la lluvia mientras te besuqueabas con Sif. Por olvidarse de mí , de mi existencia.. Y no llevarme contigo a esa misión ,ni defenderme de esos tipos que hablan mal de mi..-Dijo-Loki (Con amargura)

Thor lo miraba con tristeza y algo de dulzura , tratando de hablar , sollozando un poco –Lo siento hermano… Lo siento...

* * *

El próximo capitulo se trata de como Loki rompe el hechizo ,que creen que será un contra-hechizo bueno pronto publico.. Gracias por leer :)

En realidad Loki uso magia de los gigantes de hielo por que en su forma femenina su magia es más fuerte pero es más debil físicamente

* * *

arceeenergon :Saludos .. Si creo que Thor quiere esa fiesta salvaje jaja xD


	7. Travesuras IV

El amor nunca es correspondido, siempre se ama a la persona equivocada, siempre se tiene miedo de perderlo, sin nunca tenerlo.

* * *

Capitulo 7 :Travesuras IV

* * *

Loki se sentó en su torso de Thor tratando de sostener sus muñecas, su magia lo rodeaba como fuego tratando de concentrarse y no pensar en lo vergonzoso que era toda esa situación –Idiota no sé por qué hago algo tan humillante debería dejarte aquí y sin embargo tengo que hacer esto para que no sufras esa tortura , duele puedes sentirlo bien que lo mereces ..Ahora quien es el vulnerable , crees que todo lo obtienes con la fuerza.. Pero ahora estas sufriendo por mi magia apuesto que eso no lo esperabas, creo que yo tampoco no sabía que mi magia era tan potente en esta forma..

Thor lo miraba aturdido temblando ..-Ahora ruega Thor dime que me necesitas por una vez en tu vida , siempre criticando de que soy débil .Solo yo puedo quitarte el dolor ..

-Siempre te he necesitado eres mi inteligencia y yo soy tu fuerza.. No sé qué haría sin ti .-Susurro -Thor

-Está bien Thor tienes suerte que allá estudiado este contra-hechizo .Bueno solo quédate quieto ,no hagas ningún movimiento ,esto va ser algo incómodo …Todo por tu culpa por estar jugando conmigo de esa manera ..Que creías que era , soy tu hermano sabes aunque tenga esta apariencia ..Parece que olvidas eso ,no

Loki se agacho diciendo muchas palabras para romper el hechizo , estaba sentada en Thor cómodamente y no era que Thor le estorbara que estuviera allí ya que esta no pesaba nada..Loki se fue acercando tratando de pensar los ángulos que debía tener para quedar en la misma posición que estaba Thor hace unos momentos exactamente , todo debía ser igual ..

Loki se acercó a su oído -Escucha Thor voy hacer esto para salvarte pero si te atreves a burlarte desataras mí ira, me has visto enojado pocas veces no querras hacerme enfadar y no le digas a nadie que hize esto o te destruiré .Estas de acuerdo, confías en mi

Thor solo asistió , aturdido aun ..-Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo , yo confió en ti

Loki repitió la misma acción se arqueo igual que Thor en la misma posición y le dio un beso suave casi rosando, se quedó viéndolo pero este seguía paralizado sin sentir dolor aunque era tan dulce ese beso , tan suave que Thor no quería sanar solo para que Loki lo hiciera de nuevo..

-Y ahora que hice mal se supone que ya deberías moverte .. Supongo que no dije las palabras que me hicieron enojar … Loki miro a Thor y sonrió retorcidamente tocando el pecho con su dedo moviéndolo haciendo estremecer a Thor

-Yo soy tu príncipe. Y tú eres mío siempre ha sido así ..Esas palabras fueron las que me enojaron y activaron mi magia para atacarte pero sabes ahora me gustan claro cuando yo soy el que las dice y tú eres el las escucha –Sonrió Loki

Thor trato de moverse llevando su mano a la mejilla de Loki , este al ver la reacción lo golpeo suavemente calmándolo ya que parecía algo asustado de estar allí paralizado –Calma , deberías confiar más en mí no te voy a dejar aquí tirado aunque debería ..Te voy a liberar, aquí vamos de nuevo todo va salir bien…Debo decir que me gusta tener el poder en ti ,ya sabes ser el dominante , ya que tú siempre me ganas en las peleas y básicamente en todo..

Loki volvió hacer lo mismo -Yo soy tu príncipe. Y tú eres mío, siempre ha sido así –Replico – Luego le dio un beso suave y tierno como se besaban en los libros que tanto leía, probablemente algo que no conocía Thor algo verdadero ,lleno de amor, no pasión ,no deseo solo eso, algo que no entendía , sabor a magia , a peligro y aun así Thor pensaba como algo tan toxico y mortal podía ser tan dulce ..Un lengua de plata que hacia estragos en él y todo su cuerpo vibraba por ese pequeño toque, nadie lo hacía sentir de esa manera, ninguna otra mujer paralizando sus sistemas y matándolo lentamente en sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado aun cuando pasaba noches con mujeres y sin embargo estaba extasiado solo por un roce .Thor cerro los ojos simplemente dejándose llevar era como estar en el cielo en ese instante maravilloso donde no importaba nada más … Loki espero que el hechizo se rompiera para alejarse pero en cuanto Thor recuperaba la fuerza este respondió con más intensidad a ese pequeño roce ,besando con furia abriendo la boca ,mordiendo sus labios, agarrando a Loki para acercarlo más a él, besándolo con pasión desmedida sin poder detenerse , ni pensar..

Thor se sentó estrechando a Loki contra él abrazándola con fuerza, tomando con una mano su cintura y con la otra su nuca , acomodándose y arqueándose , tomando a Loki en sus brazos para estrecharla más pidiendo contacto como un loco sediento queriendo más de Loki ya nada era suficiente , quería más ,quería todo.. Ya que este no pensaba con claridad y las cosas se salían de control .. Thor se había olvidado que se trataba de Loki , no una mujer común … Loki se daba cuenta que Thor estaba traspasando los límites de juego llegando a una zona demasiado prohibida , Thor empezó a morder su oreja siguiendo con su cuello lentamente con calma saboreando su piel y mordisquiandola , bajando hasta su pecho ,acariciando su pierna y subiendo hacia su espalda provocando escalofríos, queriendo romper de una vez ese vestido que parecía estorbar .Besando de forma muy violenta como aferrándose cada vez más al cuerpo de Loki probándolo para saber si en verdad su olor era igual a su sabor y Loki se dio cuenta que eso era real Thor pensaba que él era una mujer cualquiera , eso le asustaba..La forma en que besaba , acariciaba con impaciencia todo su cuerpo , no era un juego..

-Thor espera ,para con esto-Dijo-Loki (Jadeando y entre cortando las palabras)

Pero Thor no parecía escuchar con su agarre firme y posesivo .. Como si tuviera una presa en sus garras.

-Maldición Thor ..Qué diablos te pasa

Loki no podía hacer eso él era inteligente , el sensato sabía que eso estaba mal ,estaba prohíbo como Thor no reaccionaba a palabras en ese momento Loki se asustó ,el no dejaba a nadie tener ese tipo de contacto ,nadie había hecho eso con él …

Y ese era Thor

Thor la tiro a suelo con agresividad mientras besaba , chupaba y mordía su piel como una dulce adicción entregándose al pecado , a esa sensación y placer desmedido perdido en ese momento mágico y satisfactorio..

Loki sin darse cuenta estaba llorando sus lágrimas caían por su rostro sin poder evitarlo no tenia otra forma de que Thor escuchará..

Thor inmediatamente se detuvo mirando a Loki con una mezcla de culpabilidad y tristeza dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lo que significaba había olvidado que era Loki ¿Qué había hecho? Olvido que no era una mujer común, era su pequeño hermano adoptivo al que se supone que debía proteger y no desvestir en medio de un jardín ..

Thor estaba completamente avergonzado de sus acciones al ver a Loki , sintió que su corazón se estremecía .. Se sentó de nuevo y le quito las lágrimas de sus mejillas con cariño en una suave caricia a Loki un acto de ternura y de conford

Loki estaba sentada en el regazo de Thor rodeándolo con sus largas piernas , este la envolvió en un abrazo reconfortante y tierno. Loki trato inútilmente de aléjalo ,sollozando hasta que se rindió en sus brazos. Recostándose a este sintiéndose cálido , protegido y no querer que ese momento se detuviera ,él podía escuchar el corazón de Thor latiendo con fuerza y solo un instante quiso quedarse allí olvidando todos sus problemas y preocupaciones

-Lo siento, solo lo siento ..Yo quien siempre digo protegerte soy el causante de tus lágrimas ,no llores más mi pequeño hermano porque siento que se me rompe el corazón .Solo quiero que tu sonrías y no llores nunca más por mi causa–susurro-Thor (Acariciando su cabello)

La voz de Loki sonó ronca y demasiado suave -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me besas? Porque me miras de esa manera tan intensa y me acaricias de esa forma

-Por qué …Yo.. No lo sé … Sé que mañana lo vas a olvidar así que supuse que…Yo ..Solo ... No lo sé … Solo paso .. Un día escuche hablar sobre eso que cuando no se tiene experiencia en las esas transformaciones no recuerdas lo que pasa después .Lo lamento yo solo me deje llevar ,no debí aprovecharme de esta situación pero no sé qué paso ,tu sabes que yo te quiero y eres todo para mí ,nunca haría nada para lastimarte..

-Olvídalo yo te perdono quizás fue mi culpa creo que salió mal este hechizo incluso eso explica todo además no eres solo tú , yo también siento que mi corazón late muy rápido con tal frenesí , me duele el estómago y siento toda esta adrenalina cuando estas cerca es extraño estoy aturdida no me gusta ..Me da escalofríos todo esto ..

-Loki si no fuera tu hermano .. Tu…

-Parece que olvidaste eso no.. Que era tu hermano

-Si no fueras mi hermano dejarías que continuara.. Ya sabes

-Cállate Thor ,deberías estar avergonzado

-Loki yo no me arrepiento sé que debería hacerlo pero lo volvería hacer entiendes , siento que te he lastimado pero me gusto no soy bueno mintiendo y lo sabes simplemente si tu no fueras tú lo haría me acostaría contigo ahora y todos los días pero eres especial para mi y mi pequeño hermano … Quizás debemos irnos inventaran muchos rumores de mi mañana. .Y no sé cómo explicarlo..

-Eres un mujeriego incluso no puedes controlarte cuando me ves en esta forma Thor eres una vergüenza en este lugar que pretendías hacer conmigo , en este sucio lugar ..Que crees que soy ,si soy alguien especial debería ser diferente no crees .. No quiero sexo Thor , quiero hacer el amor con alguien que amé y que me amé de la misma forma e intensidad así somos los hechiceros solo nos entregamos a alguien que en verdad tengamos un lazo fuerte e incondicional no algo efímero si no algo eterno ..No crees que deberías esperar a esa persona que esté hecha solamente para ti.. Así no Thor, tu no me amas de esa forma y yo tampoco sé que hay un lazo entre nosotros y quizás por eso nos atraemos pero esto no está bien Thor menos en este lugar ..No me trates como a un ser cualquiera..

-Lo siento pero tu pudiste detenerte y no lo hiciste. Pero tienes razón quizás allá un lazo entre nosotros porque nunca antes había sentido nada parecido con nadie más quizás en otras circunstancias abríamos nacido para estar juntos y yo sería esa persona que está hecha para ti ..Pero no es así somos lo que somos Loki discúlpame nunca debí hacerte algo así ..

-Descuida sé que no eres capaz de dañarme , confió en ti Thor..Quizas en otras circunstancias yo fuese la persona que está hecha para ti también , esas aventuras solo son falta de encontrar a esa persona .. La hallaras y cuando la encuentres ella será todo tu mundo

-Y cuando la bese sabré que es la indicada

-Con un beso te darás cuenta….

El la ayudo a levantarse alzándola y Loki aún no podía caminar bien puso sus brazos alrededor de él recostada en Thor y este la llevo a su habitación , hasta la cama..

-Descasa hermano, mañana hablamos aunque no recuerdes mis bes… Quiero decir que nada , que no recuerdes nada.

Pero repente Loki se sintió insegura de estar sola y vulnerable era demasiado orgullosa como para decir algo así que cuando Thor se marchaba lo jaló de su ropa

-¿Qué pasa?

- No es nada

-Entonces como explicas que eres una mujer y vas a seducir a los hombres de Asgard

-Se oye mal cuando lo dices así

Thor se sentó a su lado –Como es que lograste.. es decir ¿Cómo es que?

-Olvidas que soy un hechicero o solo me estas subestimando

-No es nada de eso..

-¿Cómo me reconociste? Soy bueno mintiendo

-Lo sospeche desde que te vi , crees que esos ojos verdes pasarían desapercibidos para mí ,te conozco demasiado .Además "me gusta la travesura y el caos" es algo que solo tu dirías ,ya te dije solo tu hueles de esa manera y tu personalidad es la misma..

-Supongo que me conoces pero yo soy un mentiroso principiante mis tácticas se vuelven mejores con los años.. Y no olvido que aprendo de mis errores .Algún día seré capaz de engañarte por completo

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Todo ese coqueteo con Fandral, te interesa...

-No digas eso idiota, fue asqueroso solo una pequeña travesura ya sabes quería vengarme..

-Y por eso me metiste en problemas con todos ..

-Yo no te pedí que me defendieras

-No parecía que podías contra ellos, ni contra Fandral

-Puedo cuidarme solo

-No mientas, si yo no hubiera defendido, no sé cómo hubiera terminado

-Fandral no es una amenaza , tu si eres una..

-Yo no sabía que eras tú o nunca le hubiera permitido tratar de cortéjate sin mi permiso claro esta mucho menos que se acercara con malas intenciones..

-No lo permitiste y no sabías que era yo .Tal vez me hubiera vengado si tu no lo hubieras arruinado entrometiéndote..Además tu tenias malas intenciones hace unos minutos así que no lo critiques cuando tu eres igual a él..

-¿Yo? Estaba defendiéndote, yo fui el que se metió en problemas por tu culpa, deberías discúlpate con ellos y agradecerme el hecho de que hice todo eso por ti.. Y no me compares con él no soy igual , incluso lo defiendes..

– No les digas que era yo y no te agradezco nada eres peor que Fandral

-Es tu culpa todo esto tú fuiste en que se transformó en primer lugar

-Aun no entiendo porque me defendiste si no sabías que era yo no me digas querías tratarme como esas chicas patéticas que esperan en tu cama a que las complazcas.

-Hermano..Y o

-Lo pensaste.. Si tuviste ese pensamiento Thor Odinson no vas a salir vivo de aquí..

-No ..bueno .. Yo no al principio ya sabes que estoy con Sif

-Deja de mentir es por eso que entraste en esa pelea con Fandral ,claro por qué tu no sabías que era yo al principio ..Es por eso que dijiste que era hermosa querías seducirme porque rechace a Fandral , lo tomaste como un desafío ..Eres muy competitivo

-Te lo diré por que mañana no le recordarás ,yo te deseo de en esa forma carnal ,me atraes mucho ,mi cuerpo te quiere a ti y todo mi ser .Entiendes ,ya sabes no sé qué pasa conmigo me estas enloqueciendo ..

-Está bien Thor para tu información yo soy muy atractivo en mi forma original , yo soy veneno toxico , soy fuego no soy como tu pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga belleza aunque al parecer tu no lo crees ..Esta forma ni siquiera se parece a mí ,me ofende que digas eso además sigo siendo yo

-Sé que tienes un atractivo místico que te hace diferente y tus ojos son hermosos está bien lo reconozco así que no vuelvas con eso.. Te prefiero mil veces en tu forma original como mi lindo hermano Loki pero tus transformaciones son una parte de ti así que yo las acepto y las quiero igual que a ti pero ya es hora de cambiar a mi Loki pequeño de nuevo … Sabes que me seduce esa forma femenina y no puedo evitarlo soy un peligro para ti en esos momentos , no quiero que llores, no te mereces que te trate así ,fui un egoísta..

- Puedes quedarte Thor , yo confió en ti..No es tu culpa debe ser el hechizo..

-Quiero que cambies

- Tranquilo es a corto plazo cambiare de forma hasta mañana

- De verdad causas problemas

-Yo solo quería divertirme un poco con este hechizo no es mi culpa que Fandral quisiera seducirme, ni que tu amante se pusiera celosa , ni que te abalanzaras hacia mí a besarme como un salvaje depredador aun me duelen los labios eres bruto incuso me mordiste ,me hiciste moretones que creías que nadie los iba a ver y preguntar ..De verdad estás loco me asustaste por un momento pensé que no sabías que era yo que me ibas a tratar con aventura de una noche incluso rompiste este vestido , eres un salvaje..

-Es tu culpa tu hiciste que todo eso pasara, además solo es un beso no significa nada pudiste detenerte y no lo hiciste aceptaste eso así que no deberías sentirte ofendido, esa era una manera de demostrar que eras tú creí que de esa manera yo lo sabría además no es la primera vez te bese una vez aunque claro eso fue un accidente pero de esa manera me daría cuenta y funciono la próxima vez que quieras engañarme te besare y sabré que eres tú ..–dijo –frunciendo el seño

- No habrá próxima vez, que estás pensando soy tu hermano no puedes besarme cuando quieras ni hacer todo eso …Ese tonto accidente que fue mi primer beso , no había besado a nadie pero no el príncipe de oro va a batallas lo envenenan ,su hermano fracasado tiene que rebajarse ,luego trata de confrontarme no sabe cómo y termino besándote de nuevo por que eres un insensato , ni si quiera recibo agradecimientos pero bueno supongo que tampoco significa nada para ti entonces no va ser el primero por que tus besos no valen nada porque eres mi hermano

-No te agradezco porque eres el culpable de que me pasaran todas esas cosas en primer lugar, la primera vez solo trataba de salvarte ya que te fuiste a hacer travesuras a los elfos de luz y termine envenenado , la segunda vez quieres hacer bromas a Fandral y termino electrizado por tu magia–dijo-Thor

-Yo no pedí tu ayuda

-Que orgulloso eres , me necesitabas

-No tu eres un arrogante que se cree especial, solo un niño mimado entiendes solo por ser príncipe poderoso ,ya quieres agarrar todo a la fuerza ..Inmaduro que no piensa dos veces lo que hace..Hay consecuencias de tus acciones, sabes

-Está bien me detestas entonces me voy , no me voy a quedar a que me insultes

Loki lo vio a alejarse y siento algo extraño una opresión en su corazón

-Espera

-¿Qué? Olvidaste decir que soy demasiado soberbio y presumido

-Thor creo que tengo miedo

Thor suavizo su mirada y en realidad era imposible que Loki dijera algo como eso ,así que se quedó mirándola no sabía por qué no podía enojarse con Loki

- Con este cuerpo las cosas son diferentes, las emociones, los sentimientos, no siento normalmente estas cosas .Soy vulnerable, más débil y no puedo controlar mi magia es muy fuerte ..

Thor se acercó acariciando su mejilla tomando con sus manos su rostro -Estoy aquí , nada te pasara por que yo siempre te protegeré

Loki sino la mano cálida, áspera y se relajó ante la caricia - Te quedaras hasta que me duerma

- Voy a dormir aquí con usted

-Ni se te ocurra

-¿Por qué? No es la primera vez que dormimos en una misma cama

-Soy una mujer y después de que lo que hiciste no me voy arriesgar, eres peligroso porque tienes esos deseos lo veo en tus ojos pareces desvestirme con la mirada , recorren mi cuerpo con lujuria y pretendes que te deje dormir a mi lado

-¿Y? Es verdad pero quiero controlar este fuego si confías en mí , sabes que de todas las personas yo sería el último en lastimarte ..Yo puedo contra este impulso debo superar esto si me ayudas..

-Y si nos vieran qué pensarían, si te ven en mi cuarto con una mujer extranjera ..Sería extraño

-No importa, no se darán cuenta además estado con muchas mujeres extranjeras soy Thor ahora dame espacio

-Eres un arrogante mujeriego Thor , pero está bien puedes quedarte aunque no creo que sea buena idea .Pero si me tocas de esa manera te juro que te convertiré en un sapo mañana cuando se deshaga esta transformación.

-Confía en mí ,yo nunca haría nada que no quieras

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Pero Thor no dijo nada y se acostó junto a ella .Loki se recostó a él y se durmió lentamente acurrucada en un costado de Thor .Sintiendo muy cálida y segura en el amplio pecho de Thor , este acaricio su cabello –No tengas miedo yo estoy aquí – sonrió-

Thor estaba enfrente de Loki quien respiraba lentamente en sus brazos este se acercó más , se inclinó y le dio otro beso suave en los labios mientras ella dormía ..Atrayéndola más a él , acariciando su espalda con lentitud en una abrazo mientras trataba de dormir aunque era difícil estando tan cerca .. Nunca se limitaba solo a dormir con alguien ,no usaba la cama para eso pero debía admitir que prefería la compañía de Loki en esos momentos que cualquier otra.. Quizas por que Loki era diferente , era alguien importante para él..

* * *

Hola saludos , ya volví como había dicho en otro fic que mi computadora estaba en procesos de arreglo entonces por eso no había vuelto a publicar nada ..Si estoy feliz de que ya la hallan arreglado al fin la computadora xD

Falta otro capitulo más para que termine el Flashback

* * *

ilyasha77 :Loki es muy joven más que Thor y que los demás guerreros , esta formando su carácter y personalidad le faltan los años de experiencia tambien en esa forma femenina se deja llevar más por sus sentimientos esa es una debilidad para él pero aun así es poderosa e inteligente ..Bueno saludos y gracias por comentar lo que piensa hacerca de este flashback


	8. Travesuras V

_"La gente cree que tu alma gemela es la persona con la que encajas perfectamente, que es lo que quiere todo el mundo. Pero un alma gemela auténtica es un espejo, es la persona que te saca todo lo que tienes reprimido, que te hace volver la mirada hacia dentro para que puedas cambiar tu vida. Una verdadera alma gemela es, seguramente, la persona más importante que vayas a conocer en tu vida, porque te tira abajo todos los muros y te despierta de un porrazo."__– Elizabeth_

* * *

Capitulo 8 : Travesuras V (_Fin del Flashback)_

* * *

Thor prohibió a Loki hacer esa transformación de nuevo ya que se sentía atraído , no podía soportar mucho tiempo teniéndole tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Thor estaba acostumbrado a cuando quiere algo lo toma , si le gusta alguien simplemente la lleva con él en un momento placentero hasta que se aburre de los amores baratos, nadie lo rechaza porque es un príncipe , un fuerte ,gallardo ,esbelto guerrero .Las mujeres se entregan a este sin proceso de cortejo solo escogía a una sin ni siquiera saber su nombre para alguien como él no era difícil tener amantes nadie nunca eran capaz de decirle que no .

Y entonces llega Loki a coquetear con Fandral rechazándolo abiertamente y tenía que atraerle de tal manera quizás no debió hacer eso ,actuar de esa manera ,querer ese contacto pero todo su ser reaccionaba apasionadamente ante el cuerpo de Loki contra el suyo , no se podía detener deseaba solo poseer y amar sin medida .Pero esa no era una aventura común de una noche Loki era una de las personas más importantes en su vida aunque sabía que su hermano era adoptado pero había llegado demasiado lejos ,cruzando esa linea delgada ,no tenía ningún derecho a hacerle eso por sus propios deseos egoístas..

Thor no fue capaz de controlarse y no sabía que pasaba con él era como un imán que lo atraía con intensidad a Loki sentía que esta lo hechizaba con esos ojos verdes que traspasan su alma como espadas ,lo seducía con cada movimiento elegante y su sonrisa traviesa..

Thor suspiró tomando la cara de Loki entre sus manos ,sus dedos recorrían su rostro-Oh mi Loki creo que debería protegerte de mí mismo en estos momentos cuando eres normal no me pasa esto ..Lo siento no debí comportarme de esa manera contigo pero no eres mi hermano verdadero y tu olvidarías todo mañana parte de mi quisiera que recordaras pero es mejor así sería incómodo para ambos ,duraríamos un tiempo sin hablarnos de alguna forma querrías escapar y evadirme como tu primer beso aunque debo decir que también fue el mío ..

Se quedó mirándola un tiempo tratando de dominar sus deseos y pensando que esta era la primera vez que dormía con una mujer de esa manera solo estando cerca era una sensación cálida y agradable . Teniendo a alguien junto a él quizás prefería eso tener a Loki a su lado para siempre que estando con muchas mujeres que no amaba..

Solo dormir junto a una persona que realmente significara algo para él y verla despertar entre sus brazos

Loki era diferente sus besos eran incomparables le generaban electricidad por todo su cuerpo ,lo embriagaban y envenenaban ..Era como una droga insaciable para él y quería más quería todo aunque fuera tan prohibido .El cuerpo femenino de Loki había despertado pasión , amor en él .Una atracción poderosa y catastrófica

Thor le parecía pacifica e inocente mientras dormía tomó su barbilla mirándola y volvió a darle un beso robado en la clandestinidad ,en la sombra oscura de un secreto inminente ..Algo suave apenas un roce para no despertarlo lento y triste. Thor se retiró para darse cuenta que Loki ya había cambiado volviendo a la normalidad .. Thor acaricio su cabello, suspirando – Ya no eres una chica desconocida ahora eres mi pequeño hermano, supongo que ya no puedo besarte

* * *

Cuando Loki abrió los ojos y cruzo su miraba con la de Thor que lo observaba fijamente con una sonrisa .Se dio cuenta que estaba abrazado con el tronador aferrado a este con sus piernas ,brazos enlazados muy cómodo y demasiado cerca más de lo que el usualmente permitía ,usando su pecho con una almohada .Con las sabanas embrolladas por doquier en desorden ..Thor acariciaba su cabello con cariño..

Loki se sobresaltó al no recordar nada de lo que pasaba , lo que hizo fue pelear con Thor, lo golpeo y los dos cayeron de la cama enredados entre las cobijas ..Thor se rio muy fuerte al caer atajando a Loki-Thor suéltame

Los dos acostados en el suelo entrelazados por las sabanas-Se dice buenos días hermano ¿Qué pasa? Veo que volviste a la normalidad

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-Grito-Loki (Sobresaltado)

-Tú me dijiste que me quedara ... Recuerdas

-No recuerdo haber dicho nada como eso

- Lo dijiste además parecía que querías que me quedara porque tenías miedo y estabas vulnerable

-No quiero hablar de eso, si pasó algo lo mejor es que te olvides de todo

Thor se empezo a reir - Llorabas como un bebé

-CALLATE -Dijo-Loki ( Tratando de quitarse esas sabanas que rodeaban )- No es mi culpa cuando cambie de forma es como si mis sentimientos fueran más fuertes, no lo sé es extraño , estaba sensible. No lo puedo controlar

-Así que hay algo que no puedes controlar

-Vete Thor ..No se por que estas aquí para que tienes un cuarto entonces si terminas en el mio siempre .

Thor lo ignoró , sonriendo -Cómo olvidar algo tan gracioso

Loki lo golpeó suavemente -No le digas a nadie o ya verás Thor ,te lo advierto

-Pero si te ves adorable con ese vestido –dijo Thor –( Riéndose)

Mientras que Loki lo fulminaba con su mirada ya que aún llevaba el vestido puesto se lo cambio rápidamente con un chasquido de sus dedos ..

- Thor deja de burlarte de mí, no recuerdo mucho pero me imagino que te diste cuenta y me seguiste.. En serio que no tienes conciencia ,no sé si alguien nos vio

-No te preocupes, yo soy un príncipe puedo andar con cualquiera y nadie diría nada porque soy Thor ..

-Debes guardar apariencias, no quiero meterme en problemas, si se dan cuenta de que yo era esa mujer desconocida, no sé qué pasaría.

Loki tratado de levantarse , Thor jaló la sabanas provocando que Loki le cayera encima para luego acostarse a su lado -Problemas es lo que tú me das Loki , por esas travesuras, pero no lo vas a volver hacer nunca por que no te dejaré

- Como si tu pudieras dominarme pero no lo haré de nuevo es algo peligroso después de todo..-Dijo-Loki

-Si es peligroso … -Muy peligroso ya sabes por los hombres con malas intenciones en esa forma ….Como …Yo ..Que no tenía para nada de malas intenciones –Dijo-Thor en un susurro en forma que no se entendía nada

-No se dé hablas ,yo estoy hablando de mi magia

-Si he yo hablaba de eso también que es peligroso incluso me dejaste paralizado y todo eso dolió

-Ha si en serio y ¿Como fue?

-Bueno yo estaba y tu… ..Yo .. Luego Tu.. entonces tu hiciste un contra hechizo.. Tú te subiste en .. Repetiste mi acción .Entonces yo dejo de ser electrizado por tu potente magia ..Y.. Luego yo.. Y ..Tu

-Que elocuencia, no entendí nada Thor .Acaso paso algo que no quieres decirme

-No, para nada...Yo nunca jamas haría nada con tu cuerpo femenino de ninguna manera lo quiero tener ,ni lo deseo.. ..Quiero decir que nada en absoluto

-Es como si me ocultaras algo puedo sentir como me mientes

Thor quitó todo las cobijas de encima y se las tiró a Loki -No hermano ..Yo nada beso oculto ..Quiero decir me voy hermano debo entrenar

-Huyes como un cobarde…No me has contado nada

-Me pregunto ¿Qué ocultara? .Parece estar más nervioso de lo normal .. Quien entiende a Thor ..

Loki tenía un extraño sabor en su boca que era muy familiar además de una herida en su labio que decidió ignorar

* * *

Más tarde estaban todos charlando y comiendo .. Loki entró como un ser inocente que no había casusado un caos el día anterior, se sentó al lado de Thor como de costumbre, los amigos de este hablaban de lo usual , el no prestaba mucha atención

Todos lo miraron de forma extraña –Oh Loki veo que tuviste una noche salvaje –Dijo-Frandral

-¿Qué?

-Me pregunto quién se atrevio a morderte de esa manera tan feroz y agresiva .A ti que eres tan delicado nunca dejas que nadie se te acerque mm cuanta diversión es por eso que no te vimos en todo el día.. Loki eres travieso-Dijo-Fandral -Sonriendo

-No se lo que hablas Fandral debe ser tu mente pervertida que le ve doble sentido a todo -Dijo-Loki

-Tienes rasguños , sigilaciones congruentes con algunos pequeños hematomas de Thor –Dijo-Hogun (En su estado de seriedad)

-Los dos tuvieron sexo salvaje con alguien eh -Agrego -Fandral

Loki solo se quedó mirando a Thor ya que él no tenía idea de cómo habían aparecido en su piel esas marcas , ni nada por que no recordaba y el primero que vio al despertar era Thor así que era lógico pensar que él sabia y no le quería decir

Thor se puso nervioso –Amigos acaso eso importa nuestras vidas sexuales no son de su interés además al menos yo no tuve acción ayer en la noche y Loki es travieso de seguro se peleó con alguien

-Que pasa Thor estas muy tranquilo tu eres el primero en defender a Loki e interrogar y hacer tu propia investigación ..

-No …No los compañeros de cama de Loki no son mi problema-Defendió-Thor

Y Loki le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa , haciendo una mueca ..Obvio que Thor le reprochaba que aprovechara su figura femenina para seducir

-Si no fueran tu problema ,me hubieras dejado salir aquella vez con Amora-Dijo-Loki

-Eres muy joven mi hermano debo protegerte y cuidar de ti

-No uses mi edad de pretexto, incluso soy más maduro e inteligente que tu..

-Eres mi pequeño hermano no quiero que te lastimen, debo proteger que no manchen tu honra también

-Idiota que crees que soy, puedo cuidarme solo además de ser capaz de tener a quien me dé la gana lo sabes tengo lengua de plata, manipulo a la gente y soy un cambia formas flexible .. Así que a ti no te debería importar como a mí no me interesa con quien metes en tu cama, ni siquiera a ti te interesa..No cuidas tu honra por estar pendiente de la mía .

Thor y Loki discutían como de costumbre golpeándose por debajo de la mesa como siempre en su pequeño mundo..

-Vieron a la chica de ayer-Resoplo un guerrero-

-Si esa por la que Thor casi me golpea ¿Qué paso con ella?-Dijo -Fandral

Loki y Thor de inmediato volvieron a ver a la misma vez para escuchar los rumores (Nada sospechoso)

-Se fue con Thor

-Oye Thor nos contaron que estuviste haciendo algo con esa chica y no me refiero hablar ¿Cómo es en la cama? Una fiera dado que te dejo marcas –Dijo Fandral- Coquetamente

-Sabemos que te atraía y como no era una belleza

-La mirabas de esa manera llena de pasión y deseo ..

Thor miro a Loki muy incómodo con ganas de salir corriendo para que Loki no escuchara nada de eso –Solo le pedí disculpas por como ustedes la trataron

-Si claro Thor , te vimos por ahí hablando con ella después desapareciste siempre cuentas tus hazañas con orgullo no veo cual sea el problema de hablar de eso , sabemos que te interesa tenías esa mirada de depredador hambriento mira a su presa parecías querer devorarla incluso te peleaste con Fandral y con Sif

-Yo .. Solo me disculpaba, enserio yo jamás nunca pensaría algo así de ella ..-Dijo Thor -(Nervioso tratando de justificarse)

-Cuales disculpas si ella fue la causante de todo o te dio disculpas placenteras-Dijo-Fandral

-Es tu culpa por ser tan mujeriego, yo no hice nada con ella eso es lo que tu pretendías -Dijo-Thor

-Oye y sabes ¿Quién es?

Loki estaba exasperado y se tensó no quería que lo descubrieran, observó a Thor que parecía nervioso y enojado incluso un poco sonrojado

-No lo sé, creo que ya regreso a su mundo

-Era hermosa –Dijo-Fandral

-Y tu primer fracaso –agrego-Thor

-Es por eso que me interesa además no fue del todo un fracaso le di un beso fue algo extraño pero tenía un sabor interesante .Thor después de tu deseo por defenderla como si ella fuera una doncella en peligro me robaste a mi futura novia

Loki estaba tomando algo de inmediato lo escupió totalmente, tosiendo..

-La besaste.. No debiste hacerlo eso –Grito-Thor

Fandral arqueo una ceja –¿Celos?

-Por supuesto que no

Volvió a ver a Loki que estaba pálido mirando al suelo como si fuera la visión más interesante

Thor puso su mano en el hombro de Loki -¿Estás bien?

-Si ,no es nada-Respondió-Loki

-Estoy seguro que la encontraré y tú no me la quitaras de nuevo para eso tienes a Sif es tu novia después de todo –Dijo-Fandral

-Para que te tire otra cerveza –Dijo-Agrego-Thor

-Me gustan los retos Thor además es culpa tuya si no hubieras venido hacerte el valiente , a competir contra mi .Ella y yo hubiéramos tenido una romántica noche juntos –Dijo-Fandral

Loki solo se quedó mirando no sabía si asustarse o ponerse a reír sería tan divertido decirle a Fandral que era él

-No iba a pasar nada en absoluto por que a ella no le interesas te lo dejó muy claro–Dijo-Thor

Loki sonrió malicionsamente para decir quien era ella y reirse de Fandral -En realidad Fandral yo era… (Thor le tapó la boca)-¿Qué estás haciendo? No digas nada –Dijo-Thor

Loki le mordió la mano –Siempre arruinas mi diversión

-Y como lo sabes que no le va interesar Thor –Agrego-Volssang

-Se están alterando por razones triviales –Agrego-Hogun

-Hable con ella me dijo que tu eras bruto, un idiota ,que nunca estaría contigo en la vida que preferiria morir y que le provocaste nauseas , eres un hombre que no le atrae para nada ..-Resopló -Thor

Loki arqueo su ceja ,susurrando a Thor -Acabas de inventarlo ,eres un terrible mentiroso..Sonó tan falsó

-Así veo que tuvieron tiempo hablaron mucho a Sif le encantara escuchar eso-Agrego-Fandral

Y Thor mintió descaradamente -Solo hablamos (_Entre gemidos y besos-Pensó-_)

-Pues parecías conocerla .La sobreprotegías, incluso te mostraste muy interesado, no lo se solo la tratabas diferente a las demás como si fuera importante, especial .Nunca te esmeras tanto, ni siquiera te molestas en seducirlas pero ella fue una excepción ..Sif también lo notó por eso se enojó tanto contigo.. Amigo parecías hipnotizado que se yo , incluso llegue a pensar que habías caído en las garras del amor

-No seas exagerado, además ella se fue y nunca más volverá parece que la asustaste Fandral -Dijo-Thor (Molestó)

-Si alguien la asustó fuiste tu , crees que no me di cuenta como la mirabas cuando estaba conmigo de la misma forma que vez algo que no puedes tener y lo deseas con tal intensidad nunca antes he visto que mires alguien así entonces supe que la querías para ti por eso fui tras ella , es diferente a las demás .. Puede notarlo desde la primera vez que sonrió de forma traviesa ..Por eso es que resulta excitante , exótica y nos atrae a los dos por que es más que un retó ,es más que una mujer cualquiera ,es un ser raro y extraordinario como un tesoro que no se encuentra en cualquier parte... -Respondió-Fandral

Loki se puso en pie enfrente de todos -Quiero decirles a todos ustedes que no les debería importar lo que hace o deja de hacer mi hermano como si nunca hubiera estado con una mujer .Acaso hay alguna diferencia de verdad no hacen otra cosa que meterse en los asuntos de los demás –dijo-Loki (Enojado y cansado de que todos parecían hablar algo que el no entendía bien Thor jamas lo vería de esa manera. Era imposible a menos que al principio no supiera que era él )

Thor volvió a ver a Loki que se retirabá

-Amigos yo creo que hablare con él -Dijo-Thor (Este lo siguió)

-Así que tienes un nuevo admirador

-Déjame en paz .No estoy de humor todos ellos creen que tu y yo en mi forma femenina hicimos algo cuando eso es imposible..

-Yo.. Loki no pasó nada lo juró

-No dudo de ti , es estúpido tu jamás me verías de esa forma .

Thor estaba serio un poco triste y no dijo nada

-Es decir es bueno que tu estuvieras allí sabes recuerdo que me defendiste de Fandral .. Me senti segura y mucho mejor cuando lo hiciste sin saber ni si quiera mi identidad llegaste justo en el momento en que te necesitaba a veces parece que yo no existierá para la familia real pero ese día senti que era importante para alguien -Dijo-Loki

El comentario pareció mejorar el humor y la felicidad de Thor -Así que tienes un sabor interesante

-Eso ni siquiera fue un beso ,no me molestes con eso por que no me agrada

-Y cómo te acuerdas de ese beso y no del mis… Bes..

-A que te refieres

-Que si estás en tu forma femenina no quiero que te beses , ni coquetees con mis amigos .Está terminantemente prohibido ..

-¿Por qué?

-No me agrada ya sabes me enoja mucho y no quieres verme enojado así que no lo hagas … Aunque cuando quieras puedes tirarle cerveza y rechazar a Fandral .El merece que alguien haga eso con él eres su primer rechazo oficial

-No sé por qué haces tanto escándalo como si quisiera besar a tus amigos o que ellos quisieran hacerlo .Eso solo era una broma sin sentido nada más, yo creo que el amor es una tontería que se usa para manipular a la gente , torturar solo para eso la usaría yo , para causar daño a alguien… Sabes que el que se enamora es un perdedor y yo soy inteligente los genios no hacen algo tan poco razonable , los tontos como tu quien sabe..

-Eso dices ahora mi hermano porque nadie te arrebatado el corazón así que no puedes hablar algo que no sientes ,que no conoces ..Quizás un día entenderás que hay cosas que no puedes controlar aunque quieras hacerlo el día que al fin encuentras a alguien no podrás simplemente ignorar el sentimiento que te atrapa como no evitas que salga el sol por las mañanas como siempre dices el que se enamora pierde y muere por idiota.. Pero yo moriría solo por sentir eso tan intenso como es el amor tan peligroso algo que te duele y te hace tan feliz pero no hay cosa más hermosa y satisfactoria..A veces cuando pierdes ganas lo dice un tonto como yo

-Thor tan dulce como siempre.. Ingenuo y bobo también

- Eso creo Loki , has escuchado esa leyenda sobre almas que nacieron para esta juntas

_ "Quiero hacer el amor con alguien que amé y que me amé de la misma forma e intensidad así somos los hechiceros solo nos entregamos a alguien que en verdad tengamos un lazo fuerte e incondicional no algo efímero si no algo eterno ..No crees que deberías esperar a esa persona que esté hecha solamente para ti.. Así no Thor, tu no me amas de esa forma y yo tampoco sé que hay un lazo entre nosotros y quizás por eso nos atraemos pero esto no está bien Thor menos en este lugar ..No me trates como a un ser cualquiera.."_

-El amor no es para mí, yo no necesito esas cosas mundanas Thor como tu aunque pareces no encontrar a tu adorada alma gemela ,ni te importa hacerlo ..

-A veces uno nunca encuentra lo que busca , pero cuando la encuentre no la dejare ir ,me casare y tendré muchos guerreros Thor como yo ..

"Descuida sé que no eres capaz de dañarme , confió en ti Thor..Quizas en otras circunstancias yo fuese la persona que está hecha para ti también , esas aventuras solo son falta de encontrar a esa persona .. La hallaras y cuando la encuentres ella será todo tu mundo"

-Es toda una pesadilla , sabes te ves atractivo en esa luz hasta podría casarme contigo –Dijo-Loki –(Riéndose)

-No deberías burlarte de mí , sé que piensas que todo lo que digo es ridículo y lo que dicen mis amigos también

-Me conoces bien hermano solo estoy riendo de lo insensato que eres, no te preocupes guardare tu secreto cursi para que no se rían de ti y bueno los rumores nunca son reales...

Loki se acercó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego le dio varias palmadas.- Ahora ya sabes cómo reconocerme, los besos significan traición que te mentí y disfrute hacerlo

Thor coloco su mano en la nuca de Loki con suavidad –Tu eres el inteligente de nosotros , la próxima vez que intentes engañarme cambiando a tu otra forma te daré un beso y sabré la verdad .Los besos no se dan solo para traicionar ,si no para demostrar amor..

-Sabes entonces cual es la diferencia de un beso de amor y uno de traición.. Ninguno por que los dos llevan sangre y dolor

-Y cuando me besaste no fue de traición lo se, esa es la diferencia el amor es algo sublime que da vida , la traición solo causa muerte ,guerras y dolor

-Así aquella vez de los elfos fue para salvarte por que no conoces tu lugar ,te crees superior y no piensas antes de actuar

Thor sonrió –De amor , eh.. Ves mi hermano no todo es blanco y negro el amor hace que todo sea más colorido y brillante

-Estar con muchas mujeres no te hace experto Thor .. Me imagino que tu besas a las mujeres porque las deseas , te apasionas o encaprichas pero no por amor .Esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo ..Ignoras lo que es verdadero ,la realidad por una mentira vacia y sin fundamentos .El amor es mucho mejor que todas esas cosas juntas pero no hay que arriesgarse a morir . Tú crees en todo eso de las almas gemelas pero actúas tan superficial ,tus palabras no son congruentes con tus acciones

- Creo en todo eso que en el mundo hay dos personas hechas para estar juntas como un hilo rojo del destino ..Pero debo tener una fachada ya sabes para ser respetado por los demás guerreros .Además no puedo tener lo que quiero así que es un poco frustrarte, me atrae una mujer que solo he visto una vez y quizás la vea en mis sueños , su piel es como la luna,sonrisa traviesa y sus ojos son realmente hermosos son capaces de hipnotizar si los vez fijamente ..Sabes me gusta el sabor de la electricidad con hielo y la menta de sus besos .Es como veneno y adicción prohibida .. Besar a alguien que quieres es como tocar el cielo no hay palabras para describirlo ..

_"-Y cuando la bese sabré que es la indicada_

_-Con un beso te darás cuenta…."_

-Está bien no se de lo que hablas pero si sigues te voy a golpear..

- Un beso de amor es irreemplazable , único y transcendental . El sabor del primer beso o del ultimo aunque sea robado esos no se borran nunca ..

–Oh Thor no eres más que el tonto más dulce que existe ..Mi primer beso fue un desastre que sabía a muerte con sangre y el último fue de traición ..Esa pequeña travesura fue divertido aunque estas ocultando cosas de mi .Nadie puede mentirme veo la verdad detrás de tus mentiras

Thor sonrió –No estoy mintiendo simplemente prefiero el silencio ..Hay cosas que es mejor callar, que se mantengan en la clandestinidad y en la oscuridad por que son peligrosas

-Si no quieres decirme entonces debe ser importante

Thor le dio un beso en la frente -¿Traición o amor? Creo que deberás averiguarlo por tu cuenta mi querido hermano -Dijo-Antes de irse

* * *

**_Fin del Flashback _**


	9. Renacer

Te busco y no te encuentro

* * *

Capitulo 9 :Renacer

* * *

En la tarde Thor llamo a Heimdall en Midgard y en pocos minutos estaba en Asgard..

-¿Cómo estas príncipe Thor?-Agredo –Heimdall

-Muy bien, ¿Cómo están las cosas aquí?

-Muchos acontecimientos han sucedido mientras no estabas

-A pasado tanto tiempo ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Es mejor que preguntes eso a tus padres

-Acaso pasa algo malo que me deba enterar

-Thor esto no me concierne pero quiero que sepas que el rey debe tomar decisiones dificiles por que su elección depende el bienestar de su reino ..A veces se hacen sacrificios para un bien mayor

-Hablas como mi padre

-Soy tu amigo Thor solo trata de entender eso a veces hay que perder para ganar

-Heimdall tu sabes de ese ser llamado Thanos

-Se dice que es un temible guerrero ,que destruye galaxias enteras , líder de un gran ejército y los controla a todos ..Es tan poderoso que no es recomendable entrar en un conflicto con él .Matar es su placer, le apasiona la tortura y la muerte

-Controla las mentes

-Así es , están en un planeta lejos de aquí pero mis ojos no alcanzan ese lugar oscuro y tenebroso..Se dice que nadie es capaz de salir de allí con vida

- Creo que Loki era controlado por él

-Es posible Thor

-Crees que mi padre lo libere si le doy esa razón

Heimdall sabia que no podía ocultare la verdad a Thor -¿Desde cuándo no vas a ver a Loki?

-Desde hace muchos años .. ¿Está bien?

-Debes ir a su celda ,ve a buscarlo indaga sobre donde esta y las condiciones en las que se encuentra .Tienes derecho a saber lo que esta pasando..

Thor fue hacia el castillo algo dudoso no había visto a Loki desde hace tanto tiempo y tenia la esperanza de que este fuese liberado por estar bajo la influencia negativa de alguien como Thanos que parecia un ser realmente malvado ..Además lo había extrañado

Cuando estaba caminando encontró a los tres guerreros que caminaban por allí ..

-Mis amigos hace mucho tiempo que no los veo

-Te noto muy feliz Thor- Agrego –Hogun

-Aun no sabe las noticias-Susurro -Volstangg

-Si todo ha ido muy bien en Midgard , aquí todo parece ser como antes y mi hermano como esta me dieron información quizás pueda liberarlo .-Dijo-Thor

Todos se quedaron en silencio ..Sin decir ni una palabra ,bajando la mirada .

-¿Qué pasa? Parece que me ocultaran algo ..-Dijo-Thor

-Thor.. es que

-Voy a visitarlo

-Espera Thor

-¿Qué?

-No se si sea buena idea ..

-¿Por que?

Thor siguió caminando y los demás no tuvieron el valor de detenerlo ..Fue hacia la celda de Loki exigiendo a los guardias dejarlo entrar pero cuando estuvo adentro quedo impactado no encontró nada más que sangre, oscuridad ,cadenas y más sangre

Thor empezó a respirar rápidamente y los demás guerreros se dieron cuenta que estaba enojado ,muy enojado..Tiraba chispas por doquier y con un rayo empezó a destruir todo hasta golpear a los guardias

-¿Dónde está Loki?-Dijo-Bruscamente y los demás tuvieron miedo

Viéndolo tan alterado nadie dijo nada, sabían que en cualquier momento podía golpearlos ,no era seguro estar cerca de él

Grito con fuerza tirando truenos- ¿Dónde está Loki?-Dijo-Thor (con una voz ronca)

-Sé que no deberíamos decirte pero Loki fue entregado a los gigantes de hielo-Dijo-Fandral

-Eso no puede ser ,debe a ver un juicio antes

-Lo hubo fue muy intenso Loki no queria irse , parecía gritar tu nombre pero tu no estabas

-Como iba a estar si mi padre me envio a Midgard .. Por qué nadie me dijo ,yo debía estar allí-Grito-Thor

-Él es un traidor Thor

-No, él es mi hermano ..Es mi hermano

-Thor el pertenece allí

-No ,pertenece a Asgard ..Ha vivido toda la vida aquí ,criado junto a mi ..El es.. Ustedes no lo entienden

-Calma Thor ellos no lo dañarán prometieron no hacerlo

-El debe estar aquí conmigo así es como debieron ser las cosas pero él en vez de hablar de como se sentía me lo oculto y se lleno de ese odio que lo único que hizo fue destruirlo ..Por que no confió en mi , ya no fui un refugio para él

Thor se fue a donde Odin con mal humor botando cosas en su camino

-Thor controlate no puedes ir en ese estado –Dijo-Fandral

Pero Thor lo tiró al suelo en un acto de brusquedad y salvajismo . Los demás se alejaron de él ..

-Era por eso que me dejaron todo este tiempo en Midgard , para no defender a Loki, debo hablar con mi padre ..No se metan en esto se que ustedes no quieren a Loki y no les importa lo que pase con él ..Pero él significa todo para mi debo enfrentar esto

Thor estaba con mal humor tan enojado que no podía controlar su ira, se dirigió hacia Odin, abrió las puertas con agresividad casi fueron tiradas.

-Thor ¿Que haces aquí?

-Padre porque no me dijiste ¿Por qué te llevaste a mi hermano? ¿Por qué lo tenias en ese lugar?

-Lo siento Thor ,debía hacerlo

-No...Tu no querías que estuviera aquí me alejaste de él , sabias que iba a evitar que se lo llevaran ¿Por qué?

-No había opción

-Siempre hay una, iré a Jötunheim y lo traeré de vuelta aunque tenga que matar a todos , aunque no quieras ..Ya lo has herido demasiado no permitiré que lo lastimes es por eso que nos odia .

-No Thor ,no puedes hacer eso

-Cómo pudiste padre él es tu hijo , yo debí estar presente soy su hermano .

-No hubieras permitir que se lo llevaran

-No , jamás lo hubiera entregado ,ni lo hubiera dejado pudrirse en ese calabozo sucio donde lo tenias

-Yo hago las cosas por una razón además tu fuiste el que se negó a verlo en primer lugar

-Es por que estaba enojado no quería que esto pasará, ni siquiera me dejaste despedirme ,la ultima vez yo le dije cosas sin pensar , que ya no era importante para mi ,ni que era mi hermano ..

-No podía decirte nada es algo político Thor tu no entenderías , siempre prefieres los sentimientos que la razón ..

-Todo este tiempo Loki tenía razón contigo

-Escucha Thor si quieres salvar a Loki , puedes hacerlo sin pelear

-¿Cómo?

-Desposar a un gigante de hielo

-¿Qué?

-Ellos nos darán a Loki si tu lo haces Thor firme un contrato cuando eras niño ,estas obligado a hacerlo o entraremos en guerra tuve que entregar a Loki no tenia más opciones el es uno de ellos se dieron cuenta hasta ahora que estaba vivo entiendes lo querían de vuelta ..Legalmente ellos tienen su custodia

-Pero ellos son gigantes de hielo , esas criaturas horribles de verdad quieres hacerme esto a mi casarme con alguien grotesco , son monstruos sedientos de poder , como yo pobria amar a alguien asi

-Cuida tus palabras Thor , Loki es uno de ellos , acaso piensas que es un monstruo también

-No sabes que mi hermano es diferente ,el creció aquí toda la vida ..El no es como ellos

-Ella también sabe todo sobre esta cultura es como Loki

Thor lo pensó mucho tenia a Jane no podía dejarla por otro ser que ni siquiera quería pero si era la única forma de salvar a Loki o nunca más lo volvería a ver ..Llevaba varios años con Jane casi no la veía por los vengadores y Loki era su hermano de toda la vida , todos esos milenios .No podía perderle por que era importante para él .Ni siquiera se despidió le dijo que ya no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que pasará con él ,lo dejo en esa mugrosa cárcel ,le falló como hermano al abandonarlo .No cometería el mismo error dos veces..

-Pero Jane ,ella es mi novia

-Thor por el bien de este reino es tu responsabilidad y debes elegir con sabiduría como un rey ..A veces hay que sacrificarse por un bien mayor .Además tu hermano volverá solo si aceptas o nunca más lo verás en tu vida.

Thor recordo todos aquellos momentos que era feliz al lado de Loki cuando niños y no quería perderle -Lo haré .. Padre .. Lo haré por mi hermano

-Me parece bien hijo mio

Thor estaba realmente enojado se fue de allí donde estaban sus amigos para tomarse un trago..

-Oye amigo, te vez terrible

-Asi es como me siento terrible ..Mi padre me mintió ,metió a Loki en un calabozo y se los dio a los gigantes de hielo para que yo me casará con una de ellos..Mi hermano es un príncipe de otro reino pero también es de Asgard ..Parece que a nadie le importa que el fuese mi hermano que lo quiera conmigo creo que piensan que soy un idiota ...Todo es política siempre se trata de eso como si la vida no tuviera valor

-En verdad aceptaste casarse con uno de ellos por Loki ..Me sorprende tu que odias tanto a los gigantes de hielo ahora tendrás a uno en tu cama

-Debo hacerlo, no voy a dejar a Loki allí . Iré por él , lo traeré de vuelta o me casaré .No me importa el trato que hizo mi padre solo recuperar a Loki

-Thor hemos tenido problemas antes fuiste desterrado .Vas a cometer el mismo error enfrentar a todos por un traidor , te arriesgas por alguien que quiere verte muerto y te odia

-Sabes que no puedo vivir sin él, es mi hermano..Hay un vinculo entre nosotros ,ya sabes incluso siendo enemigos

-Puedes estar sin él no es fundamental , solo debes superarlo deja de aferrarte al pasado

-Lo perdí por segunda vez como puedo ser tan tonto .Si le pasa algo no podría perdonarme por abandonarlo

-Crees que le harán algo Thor después de todo el intento matarlos a todos e incluso a su rey

Thor gruño tirando su hidromiel al suelo , quebrando el jarró -Si se atreven a tocar a mi hermano te juró que los mato

* * *

Loki abrió los ojos al sentir la escarcha en sus parpados despertó en ese gran castillo de hielo , su cuerpo estaba completamente azul en su estado natural, se vistió con una ropa que habían dejado para él , hoy era el día de su nombramiento oficial como parte de la familia real ,dejaría atrás lo que solía ser ,ya no sería más un Odinson y estaba algo nervioso por todo eso .

Se miró en un gran espejo viendo su reflejo tan diferente al que solía tener y le dio un golpe con sus propias manos rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, no se aceptaba aun no podía acostumbrarse a esa apariencia que tanto odiaba, se detestaba toda su vida odió a los gigantes de hielo y él era uno de ellos. La sangre fluía y dolía pero por lo menos ese dolor le quitaba el del alma, su cuerpo sanaba la herida tan rápido ya que era parte de su anatomía, si no fuera así probablemente hubiera muerto por los Chitauris .Cerro los ojos no queriendo recordar y se arrodillo llorando parecía que ya no tenía más lagrimas estaba roto como aquel vidrio que destrozo, como un cuerpo sin alma , todos siempre lo critican destinado a el mal.

Y se odiaba tanto por no ser perfecto como Thor ,por no tener esa vida ,por no ser feliz ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz? Tal vez nunca alcanzaría esa felicidad por que era miserable ..Era doloroso ser esa persona la cual todos odiaban y no quería sufrir más prefería el dolor físico de esos vidrios esa sangre derramada por su piel, esa asquerosa sensación a soportar esa angustia tan terrible..

Porque ya todo carecía de importancia , no tenia nada que perder porque lo había perdido todo o quizás jamás tuvo algo verdadero .

Caía en ese pozo del dolor y la demencia pero no había nadie ,nunca hubo nadie que lo salvará de aquel dolor y esa soledad profunda..

No quería sentir aquel sufrimiento en su alma que lo golpeaba ,ni ira de querer romper todos los espejos para no ver reflejado su fracaso, ni su propio ser …Porque así se sentía destruido como podía ser igual a otros cuando era una bestia quizás su destino lo marco con lagrimas de sangre..

Finalmente abrió sus ojos cuando sonó la gran puerta.

-Señor es hora de que vengas con nosotros

Camino con la cabeza gacha , sus ojos hinchados a una enorme sala donde habían unos ancianos reunidos y varios de los jotün más importantes

Estaba el rey Helblindi , el príncipe Byleistr observándolo, dándole la bienvenida y empezando los preparativos para dicha celebración.

- Loki Laufeyson mi hermano, es hora de que asumas tu cargo como legitimo príncipe de Jötunheim .. –dijo-Helblindi

Le pusieron un medallón de hielo extraño que era un controlador de magia después le dieron de beber un extraño liquido espeso y verde .Al momento de tomar esa bebida sintió un terrible dolor, callo de rodillas y empezó a cambiar .No como la primera vez si no que su cabello creció hasta su cintura dejando su color negro , era una figura esbelta, sus ojos eran del color habitual verdes, aún era delgada con una estrecha cintura.

Se parecía en sus facciones, sus labios enrojecidos .El dolor aumento al sentir el poder que fluida por sus venas, la adrenalina, la magia era tan potente que apenas era que podía levantarse o controlarlo.

La magia hizo que tuviera una aura verde explotando por toda las sala, pero gracias al medallón poco a poco se fue estabilizando. Aun generaba algo de electricidad su cuerpo estaba tratando de adaptarse a grados tan altos de energía .Pero como ellos lo dijeron su cuerpo femenino que capaz de aceptar y resistir.

Los demás lo miraron con asombro como un enano podía tener tanto poder mágico ..

-Ahora tienes el poder suficiente solo tienes que aprender a controlarlo-Agrego –Byleistr

-Debes descansar un poco, adaptarte a tu nuevo cuerpo y a tus nuevas energías

-Aún le falta lo más difícil príncipe Loki

-En la noche va hacer tu coronación

Loki se fue a su cuarto aún estaba mareado era demasiado poder para el además no estaba acostumbrado a su cuerpo femenino no era como la primera vez que lo hacía pero era para siempre, tenía miedo .Se sentó y respiro con dificultad tratando de calmarse. Temblaba con intensidad, sentía nauseas y quería vomitar

Escucho que tocaban su puerta y entraban varias personas que le dieron un vestido verde hermoso, armaduras ,ropa y joyas preciosas .Pudo notar que todas esas trajes eran de Asgard era extraño que no le dieran a usar ropa de Jötunheim si no vestimenta real de donde solía pertenecer..

-Princesa disculpa por la intromisión pero debes preparar para la coronación de la noche todo el pueblo estará presente

-Está bien ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

- Debes ponerte una ropa adecuada, usar tu magia y ser aceptada por tu hermano el rey Helblindi

-La magia es tan importante aquí, en Asgard no interesaba en lo más mínimo decian que eran trucos baratos por ello tuve que aprender a usar armas -Dijo-Loki

-Los hechiceros son lo más importantes para nosotros, la magia es lo que da vida a Jötunheim teníamos un hechicero pero murió en manos de Asgard así que tuvimos grandes problemas y el rey por su obsesión por querer matar a Odin ,descuido la situación y esta se salió de control hasta acabar escondidos en el lugar donde Thor y tú nos atacaron ..Si no hay baúl de invierno con un hechicero poderoso podríamos sobrevivir ..

Loki suspiro con resignación -Supongo que tendré que hacer lo que me digan , así que aquí soy una reliquia robada también

Este se alisto poniéndose un vestido largo verde estrecho, la arreglaron totalmente para ser coronada como princesa ,su pelo estaba sujeto con una trenza ..

Cuando entró en la sala resplandeciente, todos la miraron ya que era una de las mujeres más hermosas de los nueve reinos, su postura era recta, hermosa, sus ojos verdes irradiaban poder, su cuerpo esbelto no había hombre que se pudiera resistir a una belleza como esa .Era armoniosa, tranquila, serena su magia la envolvía, hasta pesaba y aun le costaba manejar dicha energía .

Había un silencio estremecedor todos mirado fijamente sin saber que estaba pasando se reunieron en Jötunheim un planeta en ruinas, en el viejo castillo.. Viendo uno de los secretos mejor guardados del rey y uno de los más importantes también

-Se preguntarán porque están aquí, venimos a informar que hemos traído hasta aquí a nuestra última esperanza para restablecer la paz y la prosperidad . El fue robado cuando era un niño por nuestro enemigo Odin , no sabíamos que existía hasta ahora al no ser de nuestro tamaño se ha sacrificado cambiando su forma natural

-Ahora oficialmente dejara de ser Loki Odinson para convertirse en ikol Laufeyson

La mojaron completamente como un bautizo, borrando el pasado como si mataran a Loki para que renaciera un nuevo ser..

-La princesa es una hechicera poderosa y esperemos que coopere con nuestros planes –Dijo- Byleistr

-En este momento yo como el rey de Jötunheim según el poder que me consede el consejo te nombro a ti princesa de Jötunheim , de todos los gigantes de hielo y fuego –replico-Helblindi

Le pusieron una corona con agravados extraños, era de diamantes oro y hielo

Cuando se puso la corona cambio toda su apariencia su ropa se llenó de magia ,su vestido relucía, tenia joyas representando los gigantes de hielo con un espectáculo maravilloso lleno de magia y esplendor

El más importante de los representantes se acercó dándole un báculo que representaba el poder, todo su reinado y la responsabilidad

Loki puso en sus manos el báculo de hielo y suavemente golpeo el piso haciendo que todo empezara a congelarse .Su temperatura bajo era un dolor insoportable se estaba enfriando cuando conectaba su aura con la de ellos llenado de su magia todo el alrededor.

Cuando termino estaba débil pero todos estaban tan felices , gritaban y aplaudían podían volver a Jötunheim ahora que había hielo era un nuevo comienzo para restablecer un reino destruido

Al terminar empezó la gran fiesta Loki se sentó en uno de sus tronos de hielo que estaba en un lugar alto en orden de la jerarquía, conectando su temperatura y magia sosteniendo su oráculo junto a sus hermanos .Era tan pequeña comparada con los demás que se sentía extraña y fuera de lugar

Su hermano le dijo a que hablará ante la multitud .El asistió - Lamento todo lo malo que he causado en el pasado soy una extranjera pero su sangre corre por mis venas, soy el hielo, esta es mi naturaleza. Era un bebé cuando mi padre me abandono por la guerra, avergonzado de mi por ser un enano ..Odin me adopto pero fue solo porque quería usarme para el futuro, me traiciono y yo traicione a mi pueblo por tener la fantasía de una familia, quería pertenecer alguna parte, ser amado y respetado .Pero ahora estoy aquí y les pido que me acepten…

Todos estaban emocionados aplaudiendo y se sentaron a comer un gran banquete

Loki recordó cuando había sido rey de Asgard por unos días , todos lo miraban con asco , odio nadie era feliz todos querían ponerle veneno a su comida pero aquí eran realmente felices lo apreciaban por sus poderes , por ser el mismo ,no tenía que competir por la atención de nadie.

Loki después de hablar con sus hermanos y miembros del consejo que quedaron impresionados por su inteligencia .Incluso esperar que todos los invitados se marcharan..Se tele-transporto a su habitación para irse al fin a dormir ,ya que estaba muy cansado pensando en la promesa que le hizo a Thor de no volver a cambiar su forma al de una mujer a este parecía disgustarle ,rompía su promesa pero al menos no fue por su voluntad si no obligada a hacerlo..Además el prometió que siempre lo protegería y ni siquiera llego a su juicio.. Lo abandono sin importar nada quizás hasta lo mataría por ser un gigante de hielo

Sin la magia Jötunheim se encontraría perdido y destruido , sin un hechicero que pudiera manipular el ataúd de los Inviernos estarían todos esos gigantes de hielo muriendo .Es por eso que lo trataban tan bien además de traerlo desde Asgard .

El trabajo era muy difícil no tenía tiempo para nada, casi no dormía, no comía .Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo restaurando y en negociaciones .

Se sentía solo por eso trabajaba tanto para olvidarse del pasado que dolía .Los recuerdos eran como una estaca podía sentir esa nostalgia dentro de él

Estudiaba ,leia todo el tiempo .Sus hermanos la llenaban de cultura jotün además de ayudarle a ser más fuerte y como lograr usar todo su poder sin límites.. Practicaba sin descanso para ser la mejor de todos y quizás algún día volvía a Asgard para que vieran su esplendor por que a pesar de que lo negaba extrañaba ese lugar


	10. Encuentros

«Te odio, más que nada, porque me atraes, sin que poseas fuerza suficiente para unirme a ti.»

* * *

Capitulo 10 : Encuentros

* * *

Loki estaba luchando para ser la mejor de todos habían pasado tres años de práctica intensa para mejorar sus tácticas de magia y adaptarse a su cuerpo .Solía caminar por allí leyendo algún libro aunque era evidente que se sentía aburrida, muy sola casi no hablaba ya que por su tamaño habían muchos peligros y no dejaban que se involucrará con nadie. Era como una princesa encerrada en ese castillo de hielo , no la dejaban salir de allí por seguridad era como una cárcel hermosa en donde pasaba sus días como una rutina.

Tenía un lobo Fenrir que era su mascota y más fiel compañía en ese enorme mundo de soledad lo había encontrado muriendo .Y ella lo salvo en medio de la nada y pensó en lo que habría sentido Odin al recogerlo solo para usarlo en el futuro como una reliquia insignificante.

Era una princesa que relumbraba por su belleza pero todos eran gigantes en ese lugar y los demás se sentían intimidados por su poder .. Así que estaba sola completamente como en Asgard ,leía o practicaba magia .Todo era monótono y quería hacer travesuras a veces seducía a los embajadores que llegaban allí para rechazarlos luego o jugar con ellos hasta aburrirse. Según sus hermanos debía tener un pretendiente a su altura pero todos parecían sentirse incómodos ya que ella era muy cruel con ellos, los asustaba o intimidaba con palabras o modo de actuar .. Se burlaba de ellos , simplemente eran patéticos y poco interesantes .. Quizás era algo dura con ellos pero no le importaba, ella era Loki nunca sumisa ,nunca damisela ..Si no inteligente y embaucadora

Tenía muchos que la cortejaban de todas partes y cuando hablaba con ellos se daba cuenta que tenían más músculos que cerebro entonces les pedía pelear y si le ganaba los aceptaría pero nadie nunca pudo vencerlo. Sus hermanos rechazaban a los demás y no dejaba que se relacionara excepto cuando iba a eventos sociales al tener un buen tamaño era enviada a la diplomacia allí es donde iba a fiestas y se divertía engañando .

Hacia travesuras es por eso que se vieron obligados a darle trabajos para que estuviese suficiente entretenida para no meterse en problemas ya que los daba..Aprendió a usar su cuerpo femenino para manipular mejor además de ser un lengua de plata era útil podía trabajar mucho su mente era rápida y precisa además de ser la mejor hechicera.

Pero aparte de todo se sentía triste vivir milenios en Asgard donde su raza era considerada desagradable le afectaba mucho..Los días eran rutina de vez en cuando observaba a Thor en alguna fiesta desde largo , era muy apuesto tanto que podía ver lo facil que le resultaba seducir a las mujeres ,en todas las fiestas llevaba una distinta y eso le hacia enojar , que estuviera con otras mujeres le molestaba en el pasado Thor de alguna forma prefería vigilar que él no hiciera nada malo pero ella ya no era su hermano todo era una mentira y no sabia por que pero podría sentir ese dolor de ser abandonada y rechazada de la forma más vil pero en vez de reclamar alguna cosa abofetearlo o pelear se limitaba a mirarlo examinando como había cambiado no solo físicamente ya que debía admitir que estaba bien formado si no como hablaba con las demás personas no como cuando eran jóvenes y alardeaba parecía levemente más maduro ..Quiso ir hacia él muchas veces ,pero ya no importaba debía dejar el pasado donde estaba incluso aunque deseara verlo sufrir o lo extrañara de alguna forma , vengarse por lastimarle. Se lo había encontrado en pocas ocasiones en las cuales pasó a su lado desapercibido aunque él miraba un lugar vació , observaba el balcón donde ella se encontraba era su lugar preferido después de todo .Podía notar la mirada ausente , muerta como si fuese algo devastador , con nostalgia , dolor y Loki recordaba esos momentos donde juntos se enfrentaban a los más ilustres príncipes con elegancia ..Ahora no eran más que seres de dos mundos diferentes , enemigos y extraños con recuerdos en común..

Ella estaba allí cerca del balcón mirando el cielo y de vez en cuando Thor mantenía su vista fija en ese lugar ,desconcentrado del mundo recordado un pasado hecho cenizas que los destruía a los dos al mismo tiempo

* * *

Un día un grupo de chitauris atacó Jötunheim no eran comandados por el general titán solo eran rebeldes que buscaban a Loki por las recompensas que le daría Thanos al encontrar a tan valioso tesoro.

Loki estaba cansada de estar encerrada quería acción, aventura así que sin permiso se escapaba del castillo pero ese día se dio cuenta de la presencia de los chitauris de inmediato se puso a la defensiva ,estos la atacaron. Loki empezó a pelear usando todo su gran poder , estaba fuera del castillo aunque nunca lo hacía , peleaba como una fuerte guerrera con magia y fuerza como hace tiempo no lo hacía , la sangre de los chitauris espesa caía y ella se sonreía de ver esa plagaba morir en sus manos..

Eran bastantes los perseguidores no permitiría que destruyeran su hogar peleo sin descanso hasta que habían demasiados quiso tele trasportarse pero no fue posible estaba débil ya que no se alimentaba bien por los arduos entrenamientos.

Empezó a escuchar unos pasos imponentes y fuertes sabía quién era involuntariamente comenzó a temblar . Trato de controlarse lo máximo que pudo sabía que aun con su poder no podía contra los chitauris estando sin energía.

Un tipo camino junto con sus secuaces, lo conocía era uno de los generales de Thanos

Loki empezó a estremecerse recordando cada tortura de ellos , cada latigazo, la mente había caído ante su control , aquella dominación .Ahora uno de esos crueles seres estaba frente a ella.

Loki trato de engañarlo -En que le puedo ayudar señor–dijo-Tratando de mostrar algo de seguridad

Él sonrió retorcidamente acercándose -¿Creíste que me había olvidado de ti?

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Loki- Sin rodeos

-Oh vamos no me digas que me extrañas

Loki se quedó en silencio sabía que no podía contra alguien tan poderoso con ejércitos su reinado seria aplastado por el

Él se acercó tocando su mejilla –Veo que has cambiado ¿Creíste que no te reconoceríamos ?

-No fue así

Se acercó aún más, acariciando su espalda - Ha si es, eres hermosa en esa forma , tu cuerpo..

-¿Acaso viniste aquí para decir eso?

-Vamos no debes ser más cordial con tus invitados

El estaba enfrente, le susurro en el oído –Eres como un tesoro sabes puedo llevarte con Thanos , sería bien recompensado o quizás podamos hacer un nuevo trato de ser recompensado por ti

Loki abrió los ojos incapaz de mover un centímetro

-Así que como una linda mascota haras lo que yo diga como antes recuerdas cuando te negabas a cooperar y yo te educada hasta que tu accedías .Siempre he sido flexible contigo los demás era más crueles .Preferías a mí y al Otro que con Thanos

-Le llamas ser amable a golpearme y torturarme hasta desfallecer ..Pero te voy a matar lentamente hasta que te retuerzas de dolor a todos ustedes malditos

-Solo era para que aprendieras quien manda, volviendo a nuestro asunto tengo cuestiones pendientes por resolver

-Crees que me tienes en tus manos yo soy Loki y te destruiré

-Veras supe que necesitas un consorte y un heredero así que digamos que olvidamos lo de Thanos si me das el placer de servirme ..No destruiré a tu preciado mundo

Loki se enojó por tal proposición -¿Qué? Estás loco yo no me rebajaría algo tan bajo ..Solo eres general que cree dominarme como el Otro incluso Thanos pero conseguí engañarlo , tu viniste aquí a pedir la mano de la princesa..Pues a mí no me tendrás nunca

-Puedo llevarte serias una concubina encargada de atender mis deseos y brindar placer

-Preferiría morir asquerosa criatura

Loki lo golpeo con hielo en la cara , él se defendió manteniendo un agarre ,estaba a punto de acuchillarla incuso Loki cerró los ojos con fuerza previendo lo peor pero no pasó nada..

* * *

Thor había esperado mucho tiempo pero su padre no le permitió volver a buscar a Loki y eso le frustro empezó a estar mal humorado , a ser mujeriego ,grosero y ya nadie se lo soportaba .No podía vivir en ese estado así que simplemente se fue a buscarlo por su cuenta, sabía que si se tenía que casar con una asqueroso criatura lo haría por que él había abandonado a Loki sin importar nada , renuncio a él y ahora se arrepentía lo quería de vuelta .Se embarcó en ese mundo de hielo al mucho caminar lo único que vio fue una mujer muy hermosa de piel azul pálida , su cabello era tan negro como la misma noche y peleaba con los mismas criaturas que atacaron la tierra .

Thor solo la miró sabía que era un gigante de hielo y era pequeña así que debía ser la hermana de Loki con quien se supone debía casarse . Pudo ver su cuerpo definido la manera en que usaba su magia era como las técnicas de Loki , su cuerpo se movía con sensualidad , con gracia ,como un baile , estaba llena de una sustancia verde sangre de esas bestias , sus labios eran tan rojos que Thor quiso morderlos y probar que sabor tenían.

Pero se despejo la mente estaba pensando demasiado en tonterías , fantaseando con esa mujer tan hermosa, en como seria tocar esa piel azul desde hace mucho tiempo no se sentía tan atraído con alguien . Observo la pelea , vio toda esa panorámica como ese hombre llegó y como ella reaccionaba este la tocaba de una manera que Thor sintió ira en verdad estaba enojado al ver eso , no entendía por qué pero le incomodaba esa cercanía pensó que quistas ellos eran amantes , estaba decepcionado pero ella intentaba zafarse ,luchar contra el sin poder hacerlo , estaba desesperada , entonces ella trato de apuñalarlo y ese tipo saco un arma .

Cuando estaba a punto de apuñalarla Thor se interpuso para golpear al hombre con un rayo .Ella aún estaba tensa ,con los ojos cerrados después de varios minutos los abrió lentamente parecía asombrada de verlo y él se quedó viéndola como un tonto hipnotizado por su exótica belleza.

Loki estaba frente a frente con Thor ..Sus miradas se encontraron tan intensas .Loki lo miró como si fuese un fantasma , sintió un golpe de nostalgia y melancolía .Era Thor parecía increíble aun en su enojó quiso reprocharle por la traición pero se abstuvo de hacerlo no sabia que pasaba solo que no podía moverse, su corazón latía frenéticamente como si el mundo no importara .

Ese momento parecía mágico y hermoso hasta que los dos despertaron de ese pequeño instante para escuchar las amenazas -Supuse que estabas por aquí Odinson

-Tú y tus superiores manipularon a mi hermano, lo sé él era inocente ..Todos sufrirán las consecuencias ,yo hijo de Odin los destruiré

El chitauri sonrió mirando a Loki - Tu no le creíste lo metiste en una jaula ,lo dejaste pudrirse allí estas satisfecho con eso Thor ..Lo tiraste directo a nuestras manos ..Es tu culpa más que la nuestra

-Callate ¿Qué haces aquí? Complot con ella para destruir Asgard o es tu repugnante amante

Loki estaba enojada por las sucias palabras de Thor ella no era amante de nadie como se atrevía pero el tipo solo tomó a Loki para acércale a él, pasando sus manos asquerosas tocándola y Loki trato de escapar asqueada , humillada -Voy a tener una pequeña nueva concubina ya sabes es mejor las rebeldes , traviesas y agentes del caos. Puede que al principio no quiera pero tengo mis métodos para dominar las fieras ..Voy a tenerla por un tiempo hasta que me canse tal vez después te regreso tu mayor tesoro..

Loki trataba de liberarse . Thor estaba muy enojado por el comentario tanto que golpeo al hombre y abrazo a Loki , le dio un beso en las comisura de sus labios piel fría pero tersa .Los dos se estremecieron por esa sensación del choque entre frió y calor -No puedes casarte con ella porque es mi prometida..Entiendes lo que digo no puedes tocar algo que me pertenece

Loki se alejó enojada con él pero Thor estaba salvándola después de todo , todo eso era puro melodrama

Thor gritó -Ella va ser mi esposa

-Eso es tan irónico ..Crees que eso me importa tronador

-Mi padre me dijo que me casaría con la primera hija del rey Laufry ellos firmaron un acuerdo y si no lo cumplimos el juzgado de los nueve reinos nos castigará ..Es un tratado de sangre incluso Thanos no puede romperlo se debe hacer o las consecuencias serán mayores

Loki miraba atómica sin saber que decir si era un acuerdo legal significaba que debía cumplirlo entonces por qué nadie le dijo..Odin siempre lo supo desde niños es por eso que lo instruyo diferente a Thor ..Su educación estaba hecha para ser una compañera de vida probablemente dijo que era su hijo solo para acostumbrarlo a la vida de Asgard, para luego obligarlo a cambiar de forma para poder llevar herederos..

Loki estaba asustada llena de dolor, ira y se encontraba confundida

Thor ayudo a la destrucción de los demás chitauris -¿Estas bien?

Loki no respondió sobresaltada -¿Por qué estás aquí Odinson?¿Por qué aceptaste esta locura?

-Vine por mi hermano lo quiero de vuelta

Loki pensaba que era un hipócrita -Hasta ahora después de todos estos años vienes por él , ya es tarde .Tu hermano murió –Dijo-Loki

Thor quedo paralizado como si le tirarán un balde de agua fría -¿Qué?

-No resistió tuve que tomar su poder, tener su magia por eso soy enana claro todo debe tener un sacrificio

-No , no pudiste hacer eso..Es mentira él es fuerte..El es resistente

Loki perdió el control también gritándole todo eso que dolía inmensamente -Es tu culpa recuerdo como sus lágrimas caían y tú lo abandonaste .El grito tu nombre y tú no estabas ..Tu no estabas .No lo salvaste..No impediste que sufriera.

-Escucha bien no me importa lo que seas me vengare por su muerte.. Eso no quedará impune

-No finjas que te importa

-Lo hace él es mi hermano

-Ahora es tu hermano piensa lo bien Odinson ..Si Loki sufrió toda esta vida es por tu culpa , por tu familia que le mintió fingiendo afecto, eres el peor de todos, lo heriste de manera irreversible ...Siempre le arruinaste la vida , le rompieron el corazón y sabes que yo te odio por eso..

-Que vas a saber tomaste la vida de mi hermano para que ser la reina ..Eres un monstruo el era mi hermano ¿Cómo pudiste?.. Loki era todo para mí ,yo lo quería maldita sea ..Yo lo quería era parte de familia incluso después de todo aun lo siento pero tú no debes saber de amor cuando hiciste algo tan vil

-No vengas con hipocresía , como esa fingida depresión .. Y si todos los gigantes de hielo somos monstruos asquerosos , se que te doy asco Odinson que odias mi presencia pero yo también no te soporto..Lo mejor de todo es que tu hermano es uno de los seres más abominables que existen, tu mismo lo dijiste que ibas a dar muerte a todos nosotros ..Tu hermano es un monstruo también.. Yo no se de amor pero he sufrido por personas que me engañaron con falso amor y luego me traicionaron para que vengas tu hablarme de amor cuando haces pedazos a tu hermano , cuando no te importo que estuviera pudriéndose en una celda mientras que te revolcabas con una patética mortal, lo mataste de la manera más repugnante...

-Cállate ,tu no tienes derecho hablar de él ni siquiera decir su nombre .. El no es un monstruo es mi hermano ..No lo entiendes , nunca lo harás por que él y yo tenemos un vinculo sabes , ni la muerte nos separa .Loki no es como tu

-A mi no tienes que engañarme ..

Loki se abalanzo para pelear con Thor revolándose en el suelo, golpeándolo con todo el resentimiento y el dolor que podía sentir hasta que llego su hermano Byleistr hacia él viendo lo que estaba pasando se enojó. Quizas por que a Loki le dolía que Thor le diera asco tocar su piel o por el hecho de que esas palabras la herían.

-Alto ikol

Loki se levanto de inmediato ignorando a Thor que estaba cerca suyo .Byleistr le hablo de manera fuerte -Que crees que haces peleando con el mismo príncipe de Asgard sabes muy bien que no queremos conflictos ..

-El empezó cree que puede engañarme con mentiras el muy idiota

-Que hablamos de esas palabras , deberías estar en el castillo Helblindi está preocupado por ti, es peligroso lo sabes ..Ya no eres una niña para hacer cosas tan infantiles y pelearse por nada con alguien tan importante como Thor

-Pero..

-Sin peros ikol me has causado muchos problemas , discúlpate con el príncipe

-¿Porque?. Yo no hice nada

Byleistr le hablo con esa voz autoritaria -Ahora

Loki hizo una mala cara se acercó a Thor mirándolo con puro veneno y dolor –Discúlpame principe Thor , agradezco que me hayas salvado

Ese era un momento tenso nunca ninguna mujer le había hecho nada de eso apenas era que conocía a esa mujer y ya lo odiaba .Cuando todas las mujeres caían a sus pies , imploraban por sus caricias esa lo detestaba .Era la primera en no sucumbir ante él , la mayoría de veces al ser salvadas las mujeres eran amorosas y apasionadas .Mientras esta lo golpeo .Y estaba enfadado por eso , esas palabras que exclamo le dolían en el fondo de su alma ya que eran verdad , sea lo que sea abandono a Loki -Podría meterte a un calabozo por osar insultarme pequeña

Loki pasó peligrosamente junto a él toda sucia y desafiante -Jha crees que tengo miedo a eso Odinson , no es como si fuera la primera vez..

Byleistr interrumpio -Veté ikol y cámbiate de ropa vamos a invitar a Thor a una cena como acto de agradecimiento además escuche sobre su propuesta y quiero que seas amable con él

Loki estaba tan enojado que apenas es que podía respirar -Como sea

-No mientas , no vas actuar como con los otros ..Te vas a comportar

Loki simplemente se fue hacia el castillo , muy enfadada y quizas con algo de miedo de ver de nuevo a Thor

Thor miró a Loki mientras que se iba fijamente para luego volverse con arrogancia hacia Byleistr

-Deberías castigarle por tal ofensa ..Exijo que la reprendas soy príncipe de Asgard no debo ser tratado de esta manera por una princesa malcriada que no tiene la mínima educación .

-Perdónala príncipe , la hemos presionado mucho últimamente y le afecta estas circunstancias . Te agradezco por salvarla , te ruego que te quedes a cenar con nosotros.

-Me quedaré pero quiero que me digas si es verdad lo que dice sobre mi hermano

-Si lo hicimos Thor nuestra hermana debe buscar un consorte y debíamos sacrificar a Loki para crear a ella

Thor se sobresaltó cayendo al suelo arrodillado gritando y llorando -¿Por qué?

Thor estaba enojado por la muerte de Loki , quería vengarse y esa era su oportunidad siendo su consorte de esa princesa tenia dominio total de esa chica lo haría pagar por matar a su hermano ,le dolía tanto perder a su pequeño hermano

Byleistr miró a Thor que prácticamente se desmoronaba y eso fue extraño ver a alguien tan fuerte y Loki era Ikol no debería estar feliz pero más bien llevaba mucho tiempo en ese estado de dolor -Lo siento Thor , el no pudo soportar la energía ..No sé por qué sufres tanto el está con nosotros en otra forma

-Es mi culpa por abandonarlo , le dije esas lastime tanto ni siquiera me despedí

-Vamos príncipe ven con nosotros debemos conversar y quizás puedas hablar con ikol

-No hablare con ella se parece a él y eso me duele.. No se si pueda soportarlo

-Ella es Loki

-Ella dijo que tiene su esencia mágica ..Pero no es él entiendes es como si tuviera una parte de el en ella y eso me lastima .Verla me duele por que puedo ver que perdí a mi hermano para siempre

-Quizás ella tenga más de Loki de lo que te imaginas , no tengas rencor con nosotros queremos hacer la paz con Asgard no pretendemos que esto sea un conflicto ..

* * *

ilyasha77 Saludos gracias por comentar bueno creo que Thor debe darse cuenta es más dificil que la vez anterior él piensa que ella tiene la magia de Loki por que el esta muerto .Así que ella le recuerda a él pero que es solo por la magia.


End file.
